Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by FeelingCrossToday
Summary: Daisy and Blane are called back to Saint Hope's for an important mission. But with Blane and Daisy's pending relationship being possibly disrupted by Oscar and Avril, will the team be able to focus on the task at hand? Blane/Daisy, Oscar/Avril
1. Good Morning Everybody!

**Hiiii**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High. It's the BBC's**

* * *

It was the first day of term, and the class was already in the usual stupor.

"Good morning everybody! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas holidays!" Mr. Flatley's voice tried unsuccessfully to penetrate someone's sleepy state of mind.

"We have two _new_ students in class today, Daisy Millar and Blane Whittaker. They won't be staying very long though; their school is closed until February due to building work and they've been temporarily transferred here. I hope you'll all be nice to them..." He looked around the room, already satisfied that they would be dealt with reasonably.

Rose and Carrie looked at each other. Blane and Daisy could only mean that things were going to get interesting as soon as their communicators flashed. They glanced back at Oscar, seeing their anticipation mirrored on his face.

"Good morning class." The students shook themselves into consciousness at the sound of a much stricter voice. "This term-"

Mrs. King was cut off by a rather flustered looking emo rushing into the classroom. _Just as I thought I was getting off lightly_, Oscar thought.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. King, but the bus I was going to catch wasn't one of the ones that runs on bio-ethical fuel and my bike's at the repair shop right now, so I had to run," Avril panted.

"Don't worry Avril. As I was saying, we're going to start this term with a science project!"

She paused to let the class' involuntary groan fit into the announcement.

"You can choose any aspect of science you want to study and the informative way of presenting it. You can work in twos or threes, or individually but I expect these projects to be handed in on January the 23rd without fail."

Mrs. King glared pointedly at Scoop Doggy.

"You will have all of today and the first three periods tomorrow to work on these, to give you a start," she continued as she transferred the key points of the assignment onto the white board. "Have fun."

Joy.

Blane turned automatically to Daisy, whilst subconsciously scanning the room for any Chad Turner lookalikes. He thought he saw one, whom he possibly recognised, but he couldn't be sure. And he was sitting next to the emo anyway.

"What do you want to work on?"

Daisy looked at him with a _why are you asking me_ sort of look.

"You're the one with a history of good project ideas," Daisy remarked, thinking back to the geography project about the environment that Blane and Stuart had once worked on.

"But you're the smart one."

"I'm bored." Daisy put her head on the desk.

"And this conversation is getting nowhere." Blane imitated her.

Carrie and Rose were eagerly discussing their project – on space and the solar system.

"And we could do a section on rockets, you know, us being so brilliant after the first hand experience sort of thing..." Carrie enthused modestly.

"Shall we work together Oscar?" Avril said eagerly.

"No...?" he tried.

"Good! I think we should do a project about the environment and climate change and stuff," she said, smiling.

Oscar liked her smile. _I never remember thinking that before_, he frowned, hoping it was just a fluke.

What other ideas did he have about the project? None. And even though he would have to put up with Avril telling him about bottle banks and how his carbon footprint was 500kg too big or whatever it sounded like it could still be quite easy.

"Ok."

"Great! Oscar, we could do it entirely on recycled paper! And it would really help us to get the message about..." her voice faded into a musical hum which floated through the space between Oscar's ears.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

"Mrs. King, would some of us be able to go to the library to work on our projects?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, Carrie, I don't see why not," she replied.

"Anyone who wants to go to the library or the ICT suite can go at any time during the lesson," Mrs. King announced.

Oscar came to his senses.

"I've got an orthodontist appointment now Avril, sorry," Oscar explained, as he got up.

"Don't you need to tell Miss?" she asked innocently.

"She already knows," he improvised.

"Ok then. Have fun!"

The other 4 (Blane and Daisy included) were already waiting outside the door to the caretaker's storeroom when Oscar jogged up. Rose slid back the light switch and pressed her thumb to the thumb scanner. Some scepticism arose as to whether the lift could hold more than 3 people.

"Are we all going to fit in there?"

"It's not _too_ bad."

"If we put three people behind and two in front..."

"Ok, let's try that then."

"But we should probably hurry up."

Feeling slightly claustrophobic, Oscar pulled the broom handle.

Five spies experienced the familiar sensation of losing their stomachs as they were plummeted downwards. Five flashes later and they were decked in stylish black clothing and waiting, with a professional pose, for the lift doors to dramatically slide open.

Frank was sitting there, serious as always, hands clasped on his lap.

"Somehow, it looks less effective when there are five of you," he commented, as they walked towards him. Then –

"Hello. You may remember me, Carrie and Oscar from training," he said, offering a hand to Blane or Daisy. Blane shook it and Daisy bobbed her head politely.

"I assume you know Blane and Daisy, although maybe somewhat vaguely, admittedly?" Frank asked Carrie and Oscar and when they nodded he made as if to continue but Carrie interrupted.

"Err, Frank, aren't you going to tell us which one's Blane and which one's Daisy? I can't really remember," Carrie asked, with an innocence laced with humour.

Daisy frowned and mouthed at Oscar

"Is she completely loopy?"

Oscar concealed a grin and nodded.

At this point Rose stepped in, smirking slightly.

"This one's Blane," she said, motioning towards Daisy, "and this is Daisy," she continued, indicating Blane, whose face morphed into an expression of comic anger and back to normal again.

Frank concealed his sniggering rather unsuccessfully.

"Anyway, back to why we're here. As I assume you've noticed, this is going to be something important."

He paused to look around at their expectant faces.

After a little longer, Daisy blurted out with

"So what do we have to do?"

Frank's face became serious.

"The queen has been kidnapped."

* * *

**Yay! First chapter xxx**


	2. And this is the only evidence!

**Ok, second chapter. I thought I might kind of do things so that there was one character in each chapter where you knew more about their feelings than all the other characters, if that makes sense. It might not always come through very strongly but I'll try anyway. This chapter has a couple of Daisy's thoughts in. Anyway, enjoy! **

_"So what do we have to do?"_

_Frank's face became serious._

_"The queen has been kidnapped."_

Then he started laughing.

"If you could see your faces!"

"It was real wasn't it? The queen being kidnapped thing?" Carrie asked, beginning to doubt.

Personally, Daisy agreed with her queries; even though she had only known Frank for a couple of minutes, he seemed like the kind of person who would make up a really not very funny joke.

Frank's face, once again, flicked into solemnity.

"Yes. Your mission is to find her."

"Do we have any leads on the case?" Rose asked, practical as always.

"We do have CCTV footage, but it doesn't show us much." Frank said, walking towards the computers and pressing a button. "Take a look."

The team gathered round the monitor as a fuzzy picture blurred into view.

_A figure was sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper._

Carrie paused the clip.

"Where was this filmed?" she probed.

"Buckingham Palace," Frank answered. "M. I. 9 requested to put secret security-cameras in the Queen's living quarters following a conversation, published in the newspaper, between her and the Prime Minister."

Daisy's initial thoughts were completely different to Oscar's.

"You didn't put any in her bathroom, did you?" Daisy asked, feeling that she had to check that the bosses of her department were respectful.

Blane smiled.

"No, we didn't, although we had to fight quite hard with agent Stark to get it that way."

Daisy shuddered.

"Can we see this newspaper article please?" Oscar requested.

"Wait till we've finished the CCTV!" Frank responded, and made to restart the tape before Carrie cut in.

"One more question: why is there a hobo in Buckingham palace?" she queried, pointing at the figure on the screen.

The underground chamber was filled with anonymous, although rather Oscar-and-Rose-like, sniggering.

Frank did his best to conceal a smile.

"That's the queen," he explained.

"Oops."

Carrie looked around in a very Carrie-worthy way, and then returned her attention to the CCTV footage as it began to play again.

_After a few moments, a corgi began to bark. The Queen stood up, smoothed her skirt, folded her newspaper and left it on her chair as she walked beyond the edge of the computer screen._

This time it was Blane who paused the video.

"How do you expect us to get any leads on the case if the queen gets kidnapped off-screen?" Blane asked (in an oh-so-cute annoyed voice, Daisy noted).

Daisy folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at Frank.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do about that. The security camera was hidden on a tea tray," Frank responded, waving his hands slightly.

"The new tea-tray-with-a-film-camera!" Carrie said, with a huge smile and a business-like voice. "Even the queen has one!"

"Can I..." Frank started, motioning at the 'play button'.

"No!" said Blane, panic-stricken, and six pairs of eyes swivelled towards his face. "I just broke a nail!"

Rose put her face in her hands and quiet laughing issued from the gaps between her fingers.

"I didn't think you would be the kind of person who worried about that, Daisy," Carrie said playfully, with a bemused expression.

"It comes with the name," Blane said shrugging.

Daisy shoved him but then flashed her pearly whites. He grinned back.

Frank looked very confused. Once again he gestured towards the computer.

"Yeah, go ahead," Blane said, answering his unspoken question.

_A voice began talking in a motherly fashion. Then, there was silence for a few seconds and sounds of slight movement. Suddenly, there was a distressed cry for help and silence once more. People, presumably servants and security, rushed into the room and stood around looking perplexed or worried and looked around frowning._

"There you go," concluded Frank. "Find the queen."

They stared at him as if he was bonkers.

**There you go! Hopefully, ships will be playing a bigger part soon. I officially love anyone who reviewed this story or added it to alert. You may have noticed the title of this fanfic is _a Queen_ song! (Haha aren't I clever XD {but it did start as a coincidence}) Ok, I'm going to stop talking now. Bye bye. **


	3. Too much gel is so not a good look

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'll try to speed up. **

"_There you go," concluded Frank. "Find the queen." _

_They stared at him as if he was bonkers._

Oscar was the first one to speak.

"The newspaper article?"

"Ah, yes." Frank disappeared behind a pillar and returning with a copy of _the Guardian_.

"You _embarrass_ me," Daisy said, disgusted. "_The Telegraph_ is the only way forward."

"Daisy interested in brands of newspaper?" Rose was incredulous.

"It's my parents' influence rubbing off, I guess," Daisy retorted, across between defensive and non-committal.

Oscar took the newspaper from Frank and began skimming through.

"Here," he said, after a short while. "_Cameron and Queen Elizabeth moved the conversation on. After a while, it was noted Cameron had said that he believed the Queen could be held by a ransom of over two billion pounds and England would still find the money to pay her free._"

"Is he a loony?" Blane said, in a voice rather like a shout.

"Err, this is David Cameron," Carrie told Blane. "Of course he's a loony."

"Don't talk too loudly or Daisy might attack you with her daddy's newspaper," Rose said, aside, to Carrie.

"But two billion pounds?" Blane continued. "My mum wouldn't be able to fork over more than a hundred for if _I_ was kidnapped or something."

"No offence, but no one would pay more than a hundred for _you_," Daisy retorted. Her voice dropped to a sort of ashamed whisper, "But my mum might spend that much on a cup of tea, if it was nice."

"So we know there could be some truth in what the PM's saying," Oscar concluded.

"But that doesn't give us any leads on the case. Anyone even slightly under the title of 'evil genius' could kidnap the queen to get themselves a lot of money," Carrie pointed out.

"Carrie's right," Frank agreed. "We need more evidence. Which is why I've talked M.I. 9 into giving the school enough money to take 10 students to the centre of London for free."

"Shopping!" Daisy squealed, smiling rather enthusiastically.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Blane, but I think it's going to be more 'Going-to-Buckingham-Palace-to-find-out-where-the-queen's-gone-ing'." Carrie looked at Daisy sympathetically.

"Daisy and Oscar, you go back to class to sign all of you up for the trip," Frank advised. "You three can stay here and look more closely at the CCTV."

As Daisy and Oscar walked towards the lift, Daisy said:

"Your hair's curly really, isn't it? It looks way better that way. If I were you I would've had a word with Frank by now to see if he could change the way it comes out. Slicked back hair with too much gel is _so_ not a good look."

Rose and Carrie snorted at Oscar's puzzlement. He didn't know what he was letting himself in for.

"I don't really care about what I look like," Oscar responded, as Daisy fiddled with the ends of his hair while they waited for the lift doors to open.

Daisy was shocked.

"You should do. I do and that's why I look so fabulous." She smiled. "And did you know you had a couple of split ends?"

"Err..."

They walked into the lift.

"But yeah, curly hair is definitely better if you want to attract girls."

Daisy winked at him, and he gave her an unconfident smile, not quite sure how to react towards this cute colleague cum flirt.

Blane glared at Oscar as the lift doors slid shut. He had known Daisy for way longer than Oscar had, and never once had she touched his hair.

"Careful Blane," Rose warned with a smirk, "or she'll provoke him to produce a Chad Turner affect on you."

Blane scowled at her and pointedly turned his attention to the computer screen.

...

"That was a short appointment," Avril commented to Oscar as he walked back into the classroom.

He looked at her blankly.

"Your orthodontist appointment. It was very quick," she elaborated for him.

"Oh, right, yeah, no, actually we got the time wrong, so I'll have to go back later," Oscar improvised with a convincing nod.

"Oh." Avril smiled at Oscar, and then began to play with her bracelets.

"Anyway," Avril began a little later, "I've decided that it would be a good idea to -"

"Can I have your attention please class," Mrs. King said clearly. "The school has offered to take 10 children from the school to the centre of London for free, and we're offering this class first refusal. The trip will include a look at the science museum and Buckingham palace. There will also be a chance for you to buy some food and a souvenir. If anyone wants to come, I'll leave the signup sheet at the front of the class."

"I'm not passing up the chance to go shopping for free," Davina said to her friend, getting up from her chair.

"Plus, the centre of London is where all the major celebs hang out," Donovan added, copying her.

Daisy and Oscar both made their way to the front of the class.

"Buckingham Palace? That's like the queen's house!" Scoop Doggy said to his mates. "She's gonna have some serious bling. And also, I'm in line for the crown, so we should go and check out my future pad."

Scoop Doggy and his friends walked up to the front of the class, where Mrs. King told them to join the queue of people that wanted to sign up for the trip.

"So you want to go to London, Oscar?" Avril said from behind him in the queue.

Oscar jumped imperceptibly.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"I'm hoping the science museum will help us with our project," Avril enthused.

A moment later:

"Who's this Oscar?" Avril asked, motioning towards Daisy.

"This is Daisy," Oscar replied.

Daisy spun round.

"Hi, I'm Avril," Avril said.

Daisy smiled half heartedly.

"I'm only here for a month or so, you know. My school's closed because of building work so my parents transferred me temporarily," Daisy explained, feeling sorry for her not particularly polite first meeting of Avril.

"Daisy..." Oscar prompted.

She swivelled back around and began to write her and Blane's names on the list.

"What's that you're writing Daisy?" Mrs. King asked.

"The caretaker dude told us about the trip, and Blane said he wanted to come so I volunteered to write his name down, while he stayed in the library to work on the project."

"I'm sorry Daisy but that's unfair. Anyone who wants to come has to be one of the first to write their name down themselves."

Daisy and Oscar looked at each other worriedly.

As soon as she had crossed out Blane's name, Daisy went into the corridor and held her telephone communicator to her ear.

"Frank, we have a problem," Daisy said.

"Shoot."

"Mrs. King said that you could only write down _your _name," she began, in a rushed voice. "And-"

"Thank you Mary. Right, that's ten people, so I'm afraid no one else can come on the trip," Mrs. King's business-like voice wafted through the classroom door. "I'll contact your parents to ask for permission and we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 8:30 if they consent. You'll need to bring money to buy food or a packed lunch and wear school uniform." There was a pause as, Daisy assumed, Mrs. King surveyed the students' 'uniform' with dismay. "We'll arrive back at about 5:00."

Daisy resumed her 'telephone' conversation.

"And there-"

She was cut off once again as Mrs. King walked out of the classroom. She hurriedly stuffed her communicator into her pocket and looked around.

"Can I help you, Daisy?" Mrs. King asked.

"I can't remember how to get to the library," Daisy told her. "Could you direct me please?"

"You go down this corridor..."

Daisy stopped listening as she noticed Oscar and Avril exit the classroom. Oscar was trying to get rid of his project partner, but she was sticking to him like glue. Daisy began to wonder what they thought of each other, when Mrs. King said:

"Ok?"

Daisy looked at her, perplexed for a second, before nodding and heading off to the caretaker's store room. As soon as Mrs. King was out of ear shot she pulled out her pencil communicator and briefly explained her problems to Frank.

"Ah," Frank said.

"What's the problem, Frank?" Carrie asked cheerily.

"Daisy and Oscar are the only ones going to London," Frank told them bluntly.

There was a spell of silence, before Carrie said:

"Never mind. That's two fifths of the group!" Carrie said, optimistic as usual.

"Yes, but it's not two fifths of the group's brains," Rose noted quietly.

Carrie smiled and Blane said something about that not being entirely fair.

Daisy caught up with Oscar, who was in the same corridor as the entrance to the lift, trying to fawn off Avril.

Daisy thought fast.

"It was Avril wasn't it?" she said, loudly.

Oscar and Avril turned to face her. Daisy winked subtly at Oscar and he mouthed 'thank you' as he slipped off towards the caretaker's storeroom.

"I just wanted to mention how nice I thought your hair looked," Daisy continued. "Very emo."

Avril smiled and thanked her.

"Have you met Blane yet?" Daisy improvised. "We're at the same school you see."

Avril shook her head.

"I guess there's always time though."

Daisy nodded.

"Anyway, see you around," Daisy concluded, walking down the corridor.

Avril looked around, an expression of puzzlement mingled with hurt on her face.

"Oscar?"

Daisy waited before she had walked off in search of the blonde and then entered the store cupboard.

"I thought I would never get her off me," Oscar muttered.

Was there regret in his tone? Daisy couldn't tell. But before she'd had much to ponder this, Oscar pulled the lever and sent them both hurtling into darkness.

**Reviews would be appreciated! XD**


	4. Blane, looking the way he does

**I'm really good at this speeding up updates thing *sarcastic face*! Sorry because it's been at least two weeks but it is a fairly long update. (Sorry I said Donovan and Davina were siblings because I found out that they're not. I will change this ASAP)**

"_I thought I would never get her off me," Oscar muttered. _

_Was there regret in his tone? Daisy couldn't tell. But before she'd had much time to ponder this, Oscar pulled the lever and sent them both hurtling into darkness._

There was no one in HQ. Oscar and Daisy looked at each other before cautiously proceeding towards the computers. There was a dark figure sitting on the chair with the built in mp3 player, facing the monitor. Oscar noted suspiciously that it didn't look like any of the four people who they had expected to find.

Their stature was fairly tall and thin, although reasonably muscly, with an indistinct neck shape and round head. Daisy frowned.

"Frank?" she ventured, quietly.

Silence hung through the room. Daisy and Oscar drew back into a fighting position, just as the chair swivelled round.

"We've been expecting you, Agents Cole and Millar," said a seemingly familiar voice, which issued from the figure.

Their face was in shadow, but a head of wiry, grey hair was visible. They were dressed in a red cloak and black gloves which were stroking a white rabbit.

Daisy felt a sharp intake of breath from Oscar.

Her first thoughts were of the Grand Master and what he had done with Blane, Rose etc. Her second thoughts helped her to decide what they should do next.

But they were not that helpful.

"Now we have five MI High agents in the set, and one adulty-person, don't we General Flopsy," the voice said.

"Not if I can help it," Oscar muttered, reaching for his pencil communicator.

A second later:

"Bother, signal's been scrambled."

There was an evil laugh. Daisy thought she could hear someone else, possibly Carrie, although she couldn't make out what she was saying.

Daisy sidled over to Oscar.

"You stay here and deal with him," she breathed. "I'll go and find the others."

She tried to keep her face composed rather than worried as she edged to a different part of the headquarters.

"I must say, I didn't expect such low quality looking spies. General Flopsy thinks that Millar definitely needs to wear more make-up to hide that face."

Daisy instinctively put her hands to her face in shock and despair. She didn't expect such rudeness, even from the Grand Master.

Then it dawned on her. She relaxed, and walked towards the chair slightly. Oscar looked at her as if she was mad, warning her to go back to her position. Yes, that noise was definitely Carrie.

"Where did you get the rabbit?" she asked loudly.

"What do you mean? General Flopsy ... has been my companion for many years."

His voice was strained, as if he was hiding laughter.

"So tell us what you've done with Rose and Carrie and that lot," Daisy tested.

Oscar reinitiated his meaningful look.

"Why would I tell you that?" the Grand Master said.

Daisy started smirking.

"Because you're going to lock us with them then you need to be aware that putting Blane and Oscar together would be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because Blane, looking the way he does, would ruin Oscar's buffness," she concluded.

"What!"

"Yeah, Blane, you wouldn't make a good Grand Master. Not _ridiculously _bad, but not good."

Blane stepped into the bit which Daisy and Oscar could see.

"Not _ridiculously_ bad? You'd be worse."

"Than Oscar, maybe. But I'm the good at disguises one, remember?"

Blane smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Anyway, looking the way he does? What was that all about?"

Daisy grimaced and moved her head from side to side.

"Well, y'know..."

Blane wasn't sure if she was joking or not so he gave a half smile, but when she turned her attention to Carrie his expression flicked to one of wound. Did Daisy really think Oscar was more buff than him?

"We got you didn't we?" Carrie asked, her face shining with mirth.

"For the first, like 30 seconds," Daisy answered, smiling. "And I think Oscar was completely fooled," she added in a whisper and she and Carrie giggled slightly.

"So Frank, what was the point of this?" Oscar asked.

Frank smiled and walked off, then reappeared with a small screen and a pendant.

"Your gadgets. This is a communication scrambler," he stated proudly, handing the pendant to Daisy. "It can also detect other communications within the vicinity and pin point their source."

Daisy held the scrambler up to the light. She fiddled with the back for a few seconds. Rose instinctively held up her communicator.

"It's working again," she confirmed.

Daisy looked at the necklace again.

"Cute," she approved, "But I think Oscar should wear it."

Daisy smiled teasingly at Oscar.

"Thanks," he said, "But I have a macho image to hold up."

Carrie snorted and Daisy smiled whilst she put the necklace on. Frank spotted an opportunity to intervene.

"The second gadget," he started, sounding really quite excited, "Can project a holographic but extremely realistic image of anyone whose data has been logged onto the M.I. 9 system. You can also control its movements making the ones desired yourself or through dictation. Whatever you say will be relayed via the hologram using the correct voice."

Daisy took the device from Frank and looked at it. Blane appeared a few metres away from her.

"I'm a brainless ape," 'he' said, "and I'm-"

Blane seized the gizmo from her and 'Blane' changed to 'Daisy'.

"I'm a plain-looking air-head,"_ '_Daisy' declared.

Carrie laughed. Daisy looked at Blane, somewhat offended and then winked. He grinned back.

Frank took the gadget from Blane and soon it was 'Frank' standing in front of them all.

"I want to get back to the mission," 'he' told them sternly.

Daisy and Blane looked at the floor like little children who had just been told off.

"We need to work on our tactics for solving this problem," Frank began as the hologram flickered out. "Rose and Carrie, did you find out anything more from watching the CCTV again?"

"Err, hello!" Blane cut in. "What about me?"

Frank waved a hand in Blane's direction and Daisy laughed at his indignation.

"We tried looking at it from all angles," Rose stated, putting on her scientific voice, "So far we've had no luck. Either this kidnapper was very good, or we're missing something big."

"Let's go through it again," Oscar suggested.

"Ok," Rose agreed.

_A figure was sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper. After a few moments, a corgi began to bark. The Queen stood up, smoothed her skirt, folded her newspaper and left it on her chair as she walked beyond the edge of the computer screen. A voice began talking in a motherly fashion. Then, there was silence for a few seconds and sounds of slight movement. Suddenly, there was a distressed cry for help and silence once more._

"The Queen has dirt in her house?" Daisy asked, frowning disgustedly.

"Wait."

Rose paused the CCTV and zoomed in.

"I'll take the picture of this dirt," Rose said, selecting the said filth from the computer screen.

"Has she gone bonkers?" Carrie whispered to Daisy.

"She's always been bonkers," Daisy replied.

"And I'll put it on the M.I. 9 dirt-a base," Rose continued.

"What the heck?" Blane asked, totally incredulous. "M.I. 9 has a data base for dirt?"

Frank nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

The spies, excluding Rose, who was focussed on the computer, shared looks and started laughing.

"Look," Rose said, after a few seconds, "this programme has recorded the exact smell, colour, texture and molecular structure of earth everywhere in Britain. It should be able to find a match from this image, making us closer to finding the Queen."

The spies lapsed into a humorous but ashamed silence. The computer whirred as it studied the dirt, zooming in so you could see all the atoms. Suddenly it beeped. They all stared at the screen expectantly.

"It matches the soil directly under Buckingham Palace," Rose said. "You'll have to search the area underground to see if you can find any DNA evidence."

A light started flashing.

"Flatley wants me," Frank told the teenagers, as he headed to the lift.

There was a pause as the lift could be heard working.

"So, we find the DNA evidence and bring it back. You run tests on it and we track that person down," Oscar confirmed.

Rose nodded.

"And if we don't know where or who this villain is?"

"Search for other evidence as well," Rose advised.

"So what's training younger agents like, Daisy?" Carrie asked.

Daisy opened her mouth before Carrie stopped her.

"Err, hello? I said Daisy," she stared pointedly at Daisy who quickly sussed what was going on.

"It's kind of depressing," Blane said, as they all walked towards the lift. "How many agents does Britain need?"

"It's funny though," Daisy cut in, "because they're all so weird and hyper. And, get this: they treat us as authority figures!"

Rose snorted.

"Also," Blane continued, "There's this girl who like totally fancies one of the guys and she's really fun to play with."

"Not like anyone we know, then," Rose remarked. Then she paused. "Or were you talking about Daisy?"

Blane smiled and shook his head as Rose received a sharp punch in the arm. The lift doors slid shut in front of them.

They arrived at the top of the lift and Oscar opened the door slightly. He couldn't see anyone so he walked out, closely followed by Daisy. Before Blane could come out, he was stopped by a voice.

"Oscar," Avril said, "what were you doing in that cupboard with Daisy?"

**Ok. That's Chapter 4. **

**I absolutely love love love love Blane/Daisy. I am way beyond obsessed. I watch shippy vids on youtube to help quench my desire (xoxWelshxChickxox does very good ones). Also, I will list my 5 favourite Blaisy moments starting with number 5:**

**S02 E05 Face off – when Blane and Daisy are questioning the suspects in that van place. It's not that Blane/Daisy-ish but it's funny. BTW Face off is an awesome episode. Go watch it!**

**Lyl anyone who reads this and Lyl and lots anyone who reviews.**


	5. We were kissing

**A rather short chapter here, sorry. But I'll try and update quickly.**

"_Oscar," Avril said, "what were you doing in that cupboard with Daisy?"_

Carrie took drastic action to try and stifle her laughter whilst Rose gulped hers back with less effort. Blane was torn between punching something, because of the mental image Avril had just given him, and laughing at Daisy and Oscar's trauma.

"We were kissing," Daisy said, sarcastically.

Avril blanched. Oscar blanched. Blane blanched. Carrie hid her face in her jumper to keep her giggling quiet. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Gees, Avril that was a joke! The caretaker told us to put some of his equipment in his cupboard, so we did. Are you happy now?"

Avril looked sceptical.

"Avril, I've only known Oscar for, like, an hour. You know he's not the type of person that goes round kissing people. And if I was then it wouldn't have been Oscar's fault. He's all yours."

Oscar shot Daisy a 'what-the-heck look' as she shoved him towards Avril.

"Daisy we're not going out," he hissed.

"You want to be," Daisy muttered.

Carrie was on the point of suffocating. Avril batted her eyelashes subtly at Oscar and he glared at Daisy. She smiled at him and then decided it would be sensible to run away.

"Sorry, Avril, she's almost as annoying as you!" Oscar grinned. His expression changed, however, when he saw the hurt on Avril's face.

"No, no, I'm joking," he said hastily, though he wasn't entirely.

Avril's face now morphed into a small smile but inside her a little voice was saying: _Oscar will never love you_.

The next day soon arrived.

"So what's your reason for not being at real school?" Daisy asked Blane as they strolled, a comfortably small distance away from each other, down a corridor.

"I'm still on holiday in Australia."

"Lucky! I've got flu!"

Blane laughed, but then commented that he hoped she would get better soon. Daisy thanked him as they entered their classroom.

Avril had been thinking about a variety of things, her upcoming trip to London and Oscar inclusive. But nothing could have prepared her for what she had just seen.

There was Daisy, smiling, and with her was someone she presumed to be Blane. But that wasn't the first thing she registered. No, the first thing that had popped into her mind was something along the lines of: _Dang! He's hot!_

Daisy was the first one to notice Avril's wide eyes and when she did, she took an angry step closer to Blane. Blane inwardly rejoiced at her reactions and then watched Avril come over to them.

"You must be Avril," he said amiably to her.

"You must be Blane," she rejoined, feeling rather flustered.

Daisy glared at her.

**I love Avril! She rocks. Plus, the actress who plays her is called Jenny, like me! =)  
Anyway, No. 4 on my list of AWESOME BLAISY MOMENTS!:**

**S01 E07 Spy Animals –  
Blane: Do you fancy me?  
Daisy: Yeee- (gets injected with antidote for truth serum) You're kidding. I'd rather go out with Stewart.  
Blane looks soo sad! XD**

**Sorry again about the short chapter.**


	6. Blane may just've stolen Oscars stalker

**Lol I am way good at updating. Sorry guys, it's been three weeks and I know you must be feeling very angry with me but it's half term now! Yay! XD**

Rose contemplated pointing this encounter gently out to Carrie, before deciding that she might die of another laughing fit and changing her mind.

After an awkward silence, Daisy dragged Blane over to Oscar; he was loitering in the vicinity of Carrie and Rose.

"Good morning, Oscar!" Daisy said brightly and this time it was Blane who was shooting stony looks.

"You'll be heading off in two minutes," Rose told them, in her serious voice. "Your priority is to investigate the area immediately around and underneath the crime scene. Search for and take pictures of any evidence you can." She handed Daisy the spy camera brooch that they had used in the mission involving Lorenzo Ferago.

"What are we meant to be wearing?" Daisy asked.

"Your spy uniforms would arouse suspicion," Rose said, dropping her voice, "so you're going to wear the clothes you're wearing at the moment. But take your M.I. 9 identity cards so that you'll be allowed into the crime scene."

Daisy took the ID from Rose and tucked it into her bag.

"All students who are going to the centre of London please make your way to the front gates now," Mrs. King instructed.

"Have fun with Oscar," Carrie smiled at Daisy, who returned the expression. She turned to smile at Blane, but he was looking pointedly in the other direction.

The pair walked out of the classroom.

"Poor Blane," Carrie sighed. "Daisy's going to London...with Oscar."

If looks could kill, Carrie would've been in trouble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Avril came and sat near Daisy and Oscar on the coach. _Try and keep an open mind about this, _Daisy told herself. _You don't know whether Blane likes her yet._

"So, Daisy, what's Blane like?" Avril asked.

_Calm, Daisy, calm._

"He's good at P.E. and he likes kung fu," she began, trying not to give Avril too much of a good impression of him but at the same time not wanting to be dishonest. "He's also quite easy-going and generally nice to everyone."

"Is he a vegetarian?"

"No."

Avril's face fell.

"Never mind. What score would you give him, on a scale of one to ten, as a person?" she continued.

Blane may just have stolen Oscar's stalker.

_12! Or maybe 14. I hope Avril hasn't noticed that my cheeks are going pink. _

"8," she told Avril, after minor contemplation, who seemed none the wiser to Daisy's crush.

Meanwhile, Oscar had been watching this conversation with interest and was now very confused. Something near anger was tickling his brain and he wasn't sure why. _Look, Oscar, if Daisy's interested in you that's great, because she seems pretty cool, and if she _or Avril_ aren't then that's fine, isn't it! You're happy being a free agent. Free _agent..._Ha ha, you're funny, Oscar._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We've just entered Buckingham Palace," Oscar told Rose over his pencil communicator.

"Ok, students, we're going to split into two groups," Mrs. King announced. "Davina, Donovan, Daisy, Oscar and Avril, you'll be with Mr. Flatley. The rest will be with me. We're going to explore the open part of Buckingham Palace on our best behaviour. Unfortunately, some of the rooms on the second floor are out of bounds because of a recent private event."

The students exchanged glances and rushed towards the staircases in a flurry to reach the second floor. It wasn't long before a security guard had grabbed a couple by the arms and pushed them all back to their scowling teacher.

"I hope you'll be on your best behaviour."

Mrs. King led her sullen group off whilst Mr. Flatley smiled at the teenagers he had been put in charge of. Their faces hardly resembled his, but he wasn't fazed.

"Ok, I think we should start off with a map," Mr. Flatley told them. After minimal response, he took one from a nearby stand. After working out how to open it, he proceeded to work out which way up it went. This gave Oscar and Daisy the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

The pair cautiously made their way up the staircase and on reaching the appropriate floor without being caught pressed on to the area of the crime. A security guard was standing outside a closed door looking very bored. He was just about to tell the two teenagers off when Daisy smiled at him and pulled the identity cards out of her bag.

"We're on duty," she explained quietly as the sentry studied the objects now in his hand.

Oscar gave him a civilised, but not particularly friendly, look and the security guard handed back the ID and opened the door slightly before hearing someone who obviously wasn't welcome and responding to Daisy's very quickly mouthed instructions to tell the spies off.

"What do you think you three are doing, mucking around up here?" he asked gruffly.

Daisy, Oscar and now Avril as well looked at the floor in shame.

"Yes. Quite. Now run a long like good little boys and girls and don't come up here snooping again." He gave them stern looks and they retreated.

When they were out of ear shot of the security guard, Avril asked them:

"How did you get him to agree to open the door? What do you think was going on in there?"

Daisy, thinking quick on her feet as always, answered with something believable.

"Just charm I guess," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "And it looked like some sort of crime scene investigation in there," she added, her voice becoming more dramatic.

Avril looked more worried than surprised at this fact.

"Oh."

"I guess we better get back to Flatley then," Oscar said, keen to get back to the mission.

"Sure..." Avril said thoughtfully, and she waltzed back down the staircase.

Daisy and Oscar glanced one final time at Avril's back and darted off.

After a word of thanks to the security guard, Daisy and Oscar entered the crime scene. There weren't a great deal of people around, but Daisy got out the security cards anyway.

"Daisy, necklace please."

"I'm glad to see you've finally decided to wear it," she said with a wink.

Oscar gave a half exasperated half amused sigh.

**Not much shippy stuff in here, but I need to get the plot moving...**

**I love ratty chipmunk, Welsh Chick, Princess of Narnia 1192, Lolness, Jazziiee and phoebsx for your support. 3**

**Can't do no. 3 on my list of awesomeness cause I have to go right now. Love you guys!**


	7. What's this about Oscar?

_Oscar gave a half exasperated half amused sigh._ He took the necklace from Daisy and after a few seconds of fiddling he announced that their pencil communicators were the only communication devices within the area. Daisy looked a little crestfallen, and lifted her pencil to her ear.

"Rose, the pendant hasn't revealed any results. The criminal doesn't have an accomplice."

"Check," Rose responded. "Could you do a sweep of the room with the camera please? I want something to work on."

Daisy laughed as she activated her brooch-camera. Typical Rose.

"I'm sure Blane and Carrie are perfectly happy doing nothing," she said, spinning round.

"Yep. They're currently having a thumb war."

Daisy laughed as she finished her rotation.

"Thank-" Rose began, before the communication went fuzzy.

Moment of panic over, Daisy tried glaring at Oscar, but ended up looking amused. He laughed at her and rectified the communication.

"Sorry about that," Daisy said, "_Oscar_ was being annoying."

Daisy then heard a new voice.

"What's this about Oscar?"

"I said he was being annoying."

"Oh good."

"Who won the thumb war?"

Blane started coughing and Daisy laughed at him.

"Congratulate Carrie for me," she told Rose.

"Will do," Rose said. "I was just going to thank you for the footage."

"Oh, no problem," Daisy replied. "Anything else to tell me?"

"Not right now," Rose finished and Daisy tucked her pencil back into her pocket.

Daisy and Oscar walked over to what appeared to be a hole in the ground.

"That makes perfect sense," Daisy said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes," Oscar agreed, being totally serious. "That would explain the dirt on the queen's floor. Shame really. That means we lost our one lead. Let's go down the hole."

"Down the hole?" Daisy repeated with a great deal of incredulity.

"Yep."

"But my hair might get dirty!"

Oscar ignored this comment and lowered himself slowly into the hole without a backwards glance. His foot groped around for a hold and, finding none, he closed his eyes and let go of what he was holding on to. Daisy gave a petulant whimper and waited for the 'all clear' before following suit.

The hole was only a couple of metres deep. A tunnel lead away from the bottom and Daisy could see Oscar bending over so he could fit in it.

"What now?"

"We follow the tunnel; look for clues, that sort of thing."

Daisy lowered her head considerably and followed Oscar's lead. After a couple of steps, Oscar stopped and got out a torch from his pocket.

"You have a torch in your pocket."

"For just such situations," he responded, not particularly wanting to admit to his fear of the dark.

Daisy raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Right..."

Their path now bathed in light, the pair trudged onwards. Daisy could see worms and stones and soil and dead leaves, which she didn't like. Oscar saw a ring, which he liked the prospect of, but not the actual jewellery as much. He picked it up and fingered it.

"Look at this," he said, shining his torch on it.

"How did you even notice that?"

Oscar laughed.

"I'm being observant. You should try it some time!"

Daisy shoved Oscar, took the ring off him and started inspecting it.

"I wouldn't wear it."

"Because that's totally the point of this mission – discovering Daisy's taste in jewellery!"

This time it was Daisy who laughed. Then her communicator started flashing, so she responded.

"Hello?"

"Is everything alright?" Blane asked.

"Yes..."

"It's just because Rose was a bit confused about the footage from the camera brooch thing."

"No, it's fine, we went down a hole which Oscar suspects the queen to have been kidnapped down."

"Oh, good."

"Daisy?" It was Rose. "How are you doing down there?"

"Ok. Oscar found this ring."

"That's great! Can you describe it to me please so that I can input the data into the computer and see whether it's something that's been seen before?"

"Seriously? Is there anything the computers can't do?"

"They can only read someone's mind by analysing telltale signs which -"

"Ok! It was a rhetorical question! Right, gold, circular, no layers a kind of skull or something on one side, which is also gold and that's it."

"Ok. Any engravings or anything?"

"No."

"Thank you. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Daisy was about to put her communicator down when she heard Blane's voice issuing from her pencil.

"Give me something to do. Carrie isn't the most exciting person ever."

"Hey! I am so the most exciting person ever!" Daisy heard a muffled Carrie say and she laughed at Blane's distress.

"Why don't you play gay chicken with Frank? Wait, no, that only works with straight people."

Laughter burst out of Oscar's mouth and Daisy sensed Carrie suffocating down in HQ. Blane stared at the communicator, disgusted and felt like punching something. Daisy contemplated apologizing but brushed the thought away.

Whilst this conversation had been going on, Daisy had begun to feel in need of a stretch.

"Oscar, could you move please?" she requested. He shuffled to the side slightly and as she moved past him in favour of more space she tripped and fell with a squeak. She ended up lying on the floor, with Oscar looking down at her. Her head began to throb and she moaned as she readjusted to her surroundings and sat up.

"What just happened?" Blane asked, panic-stricken, as the sounds he had heard suggested something he didn't like to think about.

"Daisy slipped and hit her head," Oscar explained.

"That's all?"

"Yes..."

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is she ok?"

"Just about," Oscar replied, confused about Blane's questioning.

**So, I'm back! And I'm sorry. But, back to business. Number 3...**

**S02 E13 Asteroid Attack – **

**Daisy: I almost feel like hugging you! :D**

**Blane: :DDDDDDDD**

**Daisy: Almost.**

**Noooo Daisy WTFlip!**


	8. Exasperated ejaculation

**Yay, update! Couldn't really think of a chapter title and thouhtthis one sound cool. XD**

Daisy stood up and carried on walking down the tunnel. Oscar followed; his eyes naturally more peeled that hers.

"Do we have any like bag things to put DNA evidence in?" he asked, after a couple of minutes.

"What the heck. You can see hairs as well as rings?"

Oscar flashed her a smile and she rummaged around in her school bag for the objects Oscar required. Admittedly, she was impressed, but that didn't mean she was going to stop acting like he was insane.

"I might just be a badger or something," Oscar commented.

"Or it might be really important," Daisy suggested, thinking that was more probable.

The pair carried on in silence for a while before Daisy gave an excited squeal and pointed at something. After inspecting it from a far for a couple of moments she realised it was a twig and blushed slightly but Oscar congratulated her and bent down to pick up another piece of DNA evidence. Daisy coughed and straightened her necklace.

Back in H.Q., Blane, Carrie and Rose were getting very bored. Rose had found nothing interesting on the camera footage and Blane and Carrie had doubted their ability to do better than her. Blane was still stinging from Daisy's comment about his sexuality. He was pretty sure she had been joking, but it still hurt. Another thing that hurt was her and Oscar being in a tunnel. Together. He punched the arm of his chair moodily.

Daisy finally saw some light, which startled her eyes slightly after the dimly lit underground passage, which, she realised, the queen had travelled through earlier today, although she had probably been blindfolded. Oscar seemed to quicken his step behind her. He still didn't feel right in the darkness. Daisy sensed his urgency and pressed on.

The tunnel ended like it had begun – a hole in the roof. Daisy looked up helplessly and Oscar smiled.

"I'll give you a leg up."

Oscar made a cradle with his fingers and Daisy stood in it, straightened her legs and, relying slightly on Oscar for support, found the top of the hole and scrambled out. Oscar did a sort of leap and grabbed onto Daisy's outstretched hand, puling himself into the fresh air.

As soon as her hand was no longer required, Daisy started shaking her head like she was having a seizure. She was actually sorting out her hair, but Oscar did have to double check this to assure his peace of mind. His pencil flashed and this time he found Carrie was talking.

"'Sup?"

"We got out of the tunnel. Do you want us to have another look around? I was thinking-"

Carrie cut him off.

"Rose? Oscar wants to speak to you."

Oscar grinned and asked Rose for advice.

"If I were you, I'd scout around the immediate area. Anything could be useful. I mean-"

"-this is our only chance to look at the crime scene," Oscar finished. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Exactly," Rose said, but I'm not sure how many leads you'll be able to find. You may as well come back to school after you've got all you need."

"So what are we doing now?" Daisy asked.

"Looking for clues."

Daisy gave an exasperated ejaculation.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes Miss. King, I found them trying to get in the front gate...Oscar and Daisy I think? They had some story about getting lost."

"Getting lost, my aunt! Those two are going to be in trouble when they get back... and it's Mrs. King, Frank." Mrs. King hung up and Frank looked at the spies.

"It doesn't bode well for you two. If I was faced with Mrs. King or the Grand Master, I know which one I'd choose."

The spies looked at him disinterested.

"Do you think 'bad sense of humour' comes in the job title?" Daisy asked. "Oh, the good old days of Lenny and his rubbish jokes." A nostalgic and amused smile plastered Daisy's face.

Frank coughed and asked them:

"What leads do we have?"

"We found two hairs and a ring. They might not have anything to do with anything but we thought it was worth having a look."

Oscar handed the DNA evidence to Rose who immediately took them to be analysed. Daisy started yanking at her hand.

"The ring," she explained when people started giving her odd looks. It won't come off."

"I thought you said you didn't like it?"

"I – had a change of heart," Daisy explained, looking rather sheepish (and very sweet _{quote Blane}_).

Carrie laughed.

"Ah well, we can still look at it!" she smiled, just as Rose piped up.

"One of them belongs to a mole, the other to a rabbit. A white rabbit."

Understanding flooded over everyone with a mixture of gasps, unsurprised faces and neutral silences. A few seconds later, Carrie understood and made an appropriate noise, by which time Rose was already on the computer again.

"Moles and rabbits are both common inhabitants of this area of Britain, but most of the rabbits around here are brown, and this hair doesn't seem to have the same molecular structure as that of the species that live around the palace. I want to write all we know down."

Rose lost no time in getting out a whiteboard.

"Number 1: 2nd January. David Cameron tells the world that the queen could be ransomed for a lot of money," Carrie began.

"When was the queen actually kidnapped?" Oscar asked.

"Early yesterday morning," Frank supplied.

"I'll check the time on the CCTV," Daisy suggested. There was a pause and then:

"Number 2: 6th January 7:30. The Queen gets kidnapped from Buckingham Palace."

"Number 3: The queen has been taken by way of an underground tunnel from a living room," Oscar chipped in.

"Wait a minute," Blane said. "If the queen was taken by a tunnel, why didn't the security guards go down it and rescue the queen when they first discovered her missing?"

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed. "The footage from the brooch cam!" She hurried to the computer. "I never understood what this was." She found a piece of film and zoomed into the corner. "A roll of carpet, albeit a small one. The kidnapper must have used it to cover the hole, for a while."

Rose jotted this down on the whiteboard and added on the other clues, as dictated by the others.

"So far, we've got one person who seems to match all the criteria. Money hungry, ludicrous, skull ring, white rabbit. The Grand Master," Oscar suggested.

Rose wrote this down.

"It's just a hunch though. We need more evidence."

"But right now, it's lunchtime!" Carrie said. "So let's come back in a few minutes with our stomachs full!"

As the spies turned to exit, Daisy said:

"Hey, Oscar, you're name is 'O' in the phonetic alphabet! That makes you, like, special!"

Oscar smiled.

"You know your phonetic alphabet?" Carrie said, incredulous.

Frank gave her a disapproving look and, noting it, corrected herself:

"I mean, why didn't you notice that earlier?"

Rose sniggered but Blane's face was thunder. This was war.

**Hope you liked ;)  
I recently found a totally new thing to add to my list so I'll bump the others down and have a new 3!**

**S02 E11 – Spy Plane**

**Blane: *plays annoying ringtone on phone***

**Daisy: Ok, that's really annoying.**

**Blane: I know. And it's set to play every time you *bumps her* call me.**

**Daisy: :P...:DDD**

**Blane: :)**

**Rose's face: Okayyyyyyy...**

**Merry Christmas guys!**


	9. Ended up on Blane's lap

_Flash. Flash. Flash. _Decked in their stylish black uniform, they exited the lift and strode toward the computers where they proceeded to have a fight for the chairs. Blane won the best one and Carrie and Oscar the other two. Daisy, who had been risking everything to get the mp3 player, had ended up on Blane's lap, chairless, and both of them savoured the position for a few seconds before Daisy rose, slightly indignantly, and resorted to leaning against the wall.

_1. 2__nd__ January. David Cameron tells the world that the Queen could be ransomed for a lot of money._

_2. 6__th__ January 7:30. The Queen gets kidnapped from Buckingham Palace._

_3. This is by way of an underground passage in a living room which is covered by carpet._

_4. Clues found in the tunnel include:_

_- A piece of mole hair_

_- A piece of white rabbit hair_

_- A skull ring_

_This evidence seems to suggest the Grand Master!_

"The problem is though," Carrie said, "the Grand Master always uses an accomplice."

Oscar nodded.

"So, it could be someone impersonating the Grand Master."

"And no one knows about the Grand Master except for his previous accomplices, M.I. 9 and other evil genii he has interacted with, right?"

"Right," Rose confirmed, "And most of those are in jail."

"So the Grand Master's gone solo. Or someone knows more than they should. Or it's just coincidence. But I doubt that."

"Daisy, can we see that ring? I want to see whether it matches up with the image of the ring we know the grand master wears."

Daisy's smile faltered.

"Would this be a good time to mention it's completely disappeared?"

"Now would be as good a time as any," Carrie commented.

There was a reasonably awkward silence.

"So, how do we find out whether it was the grand master? We've got no other evidence and we have no idea where SKUL are operating from?" This was Blane.

"That's not exactly true. Frank, is that mole still operating from inside SKUL?" Oscar asked.

"I believe so."

"So we can check out all the locations the mole has revealed to us."

"Um, what mole?" Daisy said, feeling rather out of the loop.

"There's a mole inside SKUL which has been giving M.I. 9 critical information about criminals, locations and super-weapons. We've been given blue prints of several head-quarters for SKUL," Oscar explained.

Daisy gave him a thanking smile and he responded appropriately.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Carrie asked, spritely as always.

"I'm accessing the files now," Rose said. "Here. 10 bases all ready to search for her majesty."

"But you can't just go into all these SKUL bases! Not without proof! You don't know whether it was the Grand Master yet. And think about how dangerous it's going to be. Think about what the head of M.I. 9 would say!" Frank said, voice laced with worry.

The spies exchanged looks; some derisive, some serious.

"We've got no other ideas. Face it, this has the Grand Master written all over it," Daisy said, persuasively and Carrie had the premonition she was going to convince Frank further with a speech of some sort so, to avoid this, she butted in: 

"What is it they say? Blow raspberries in the face of danger?" (Rose bottled down her correction.) "Frank, we've never failed a mission. We win! Surely you know we're mature enough to handle something like this sensibly."

"Actually, I'm not sure maturity has anything to do with it." He looked pointedly at Carrie and his gaze flickered over Daisy as well. "Good thing too."

Daisy's indignation rendered her speechless for a few seconds before she erupted with:

"What about Blane?"

Suppressing laughter, Blane replied:

"You'll never reach the likes of me, Daisy."

Frank sighed.

"I suppose you may as well get on with it. The head of M.I. 9 doesn't have to know."

Quiet squeals of triumph erupted from two o the female members of the team and Rose began to pinpoint areas where the queen was likely to be being kept. Routes were planned, entrances were located and numerous escape strategies were worked out.

"Daisy, do you still have that gadget?" Frank asked suddenly.

"The necklace or the awesome-cool one?"

"The 'awesome-cool one' I suppose," he replied and Daisy handed him the holographic projector. Without further explanation, Frank started to fiddle with it.

After some time, the team had checked, double checked and triple checked that everything was ready and downloaded their routes onto a spy-pod.

"We're going to the Houses of Parliament first, right?" Daisy checked.

"Yes. That's the location closest to Buckingham Palace and, coincidentally, here. If the Grand Master were to have kidnapped the queen, this would be the most likely place he'd have hidden her," Oscar reiterated.

"You can set off tomorrow," Frank told them. "I'll arrange transport. Report here immediately after registration."

After a number of confirmatory nods, the spies left Frank to his tinkering and used the lift. There was currently no teacher in the classroom, which gave them ample opportunity to arrive unnoticed.

Avril looked up expectantly and saw Blane coming towards her. _Remain composed, Avril_ she told herself. He occupied Oscar's usual chair and smiled at her.

"Avril, right? 'Sup?"

"Nothing much. I'm supposed to be working on that science project with Oscar but he's sitting over there."

_With Daisy_, Blane added. _No, focus! Avril not Daisy!_

"I'd never be able to focus on a science project," Blane said. "You seem keen."

"Well, we're doing it about the environment, which is one of my favourite topics. I love the earth and I keep trying to convince people to change to a more eco-friendly life-style. So I thought a science project would be a good opportunity." _Oh my word, now he's going to think I'm a freak._ "Do you do much about Global Warming?"

"I'm all up for saving the world." _Though probably in a different way to you. _"It's nice that you're so passionate about it."

Avril blushed.

Meanwhile, Daisy was glowering at a particular place in the room from her seat next to Oscar and breathing murderously.

"Everything alright?" he felt inclined to ask.

Daisy gave a small nod and he continued to doodle on his workbook but Carrie and Rose looked at each other, after following her gaze. This could end badly.

Daisy could feel intense anger flaring in the pit of her stomach. This was war.

**S02 E11 Spy Plane  
Irena: (referring to her new job of teaching people how to fly) Ooh and um maybe Blane can come too?  
Lenny's face: Ooh, maybe not...  
Blane's face: Noo, I don't want to this (basically terror)  
Daisy: I don't **_**think**_** so! *pulls him away from Irena* He's got spy work to do. (Threatening)  
Blane: (kind of scared when Daisy was pulling him but then-) :) (I.e. Win! **_**Daisy**_** saved me!)  
Irena: :( (Sad that she can't come and that Blane likes Daisy)  
Lenny's face: I did say so (he didn't, but that's what it looks like)  
Daisy: *Gasp and indignant face* (I.e. How can you smile at Irena? Traitor.)  
Blane: *Coughs*  
Rose: *shakes head***

**Hahahaha I love that bit...the music is also awesome watch it!**

**Ly guys Happy 2011!**


	10. Oscar, this is Daisy: Help?

***Blinks* Update? *Blinks* OHMYWORD. Sorry guys. I fail.  
At the beginning, in case you don't get it, Blane and Daisy are having conversations w/ Oscar and Avril but you only get to hear Blane/Daisy's side of the conversation. It alternates between Blane and Daisy until Oscar is mentioned.  
Also, when it gets to it, the italics are the SKUL base – I couldn't be bothered to write the in between escapades bits.**

* * *

"Good morning, Avril."

"Good morning, Oscar."

"What did you do last evening?"

"How are you?"

"A protest? That's awesome! What for?"

"I'm good thanks. Oh my word, what are Davina and Donovan doing with that book?"

"So you like animals then. Do you have any pets?"

"Lol. Big day today, huh?"

"That's a lot of small furry creatures! I've always wanted a dog."

"So, umm, what did you have for breakfast?"

Oscar raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seem a bit chatty today," he said.

"Oh, well, you know, just talking to a good friend. That's how I roll." Daisy said the 'good friend' bit loudly which caused Blane to glance up at her then pointedly return his attention to Avril.

* * *

"Team," Frank said. He handed Oscar the gadget which produced holograms. "I've enhanced this. It uses a combination of infra-red and a sensitive DNA detector to show you where someone, whose DNA is registered on the M.I. 9 data base is within about 50 feet. You'll be able to see whether the queen is nearby. However, it's easy to track. You'll only be able to use it for a few seconds at a time to avoid the risk of being found out."

Oscar nodded and the spies made their way to the lift.

"Good luck."

* * *

_Base 1: Houses of Parliament_

Daisy walked up to the security guard, who raised a suspicious eye-brow.

"Pass?"

Daisy fumbled in her pocket as Carrie crept up behind the guard and took him out. Oscar took his uniform and headed off towards the appropriate place whilst the others hid the body in a cupboard, which they locked. A few minutes later, Rose's pencil flashed.

"I'm coming back. There was no sign of her."

_Base 3: Under Heathrow Airport_

Carrie somersaulted behind a security guard and used a finger-print, collected by Blane, to unlock the door. A maze of conveyor belts faced her. She hopped from one to the other until reaching a doorway labelled 'prisoners' and pushing aside the curtains to get through. She activated the device Frank had given her. No response. She crept further into the chamber. She glimpsed bars and tried again. Nothing. She dared to go further still. She tried the device one more time. Again, futile.

Suddenly, red lights and a horn started blaring.

"Security breach. Unauthorised personnel in prisoners' area. Security breach. Unauthorised personnel in prisoners' area."

Carrie looked around, her face laced in worry, and dashed back into the conveyor belt system.

"Rose, programme the conveyor belts to get me out," she said urgently into her communicator.

The ground underneath her zoomed off and she nearly fell over but she carried on running nevertheless. She jumped from one stretch of conveyor belt to another and was vaguely aware of people running towards her and shouting at her as she charged towards an emergency exit. She crashed through the door and used her spy pod to lock it before tearing away from the place, following her also fleeing teammates.

_Base 7: A disused warehouse_

The team moved cautiously down a back alley. Carrie checked her spy pod.

"Two security men are just round the corner," she whispered.

She looked at Blane and the two of them charged and proceeded to knock the guards unconscious. Oscar, Daisy and Rose emerged from the alley and helped the others to drag the bodies into a corner.

"You two, stand guard. If we're not back in 20 minutes, come and find us," Oscar said to Blane and Daisy. He and his teammates forced open a rusty old door and crept cautiously inside.

Blane stood looking at the alley they had just used and Daisy stayed where she was, keeping one eye on the door and another on the surrounding area. Carrie slipped off whilst Oscar and Rose headed down the main passage way. The sounds of thuds and shrieks echoed through the building as Carrie knocked out a couple of security guards.

They'd rehearsed this. Left at the first opportunity, straight ahead, right, deal with security, take security pass, sneak past conference room, deactivate lock mechanism. Carrie would then be able to continue into the prison and check for the Queen. If positive, she would call Oscar and Rose and they would meet her and escape with the Queen. Otherwise, she would call them and they were to make their way out after reactivating the security system. Easy.

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

"Hello, Oscar, this is Daisy. Help?" That hadn't been part of the plan.

* * *

Neither said anything for a while. Then-

"Well this sucks. What's the point of saving the Queen from being kidnapped if all we get to do is stand guard?" Blane said. "I mean, it's not like we've lost practise by having to train younger agents."

"Someone's got to," Daisy replied. "And, to be honest, Carrie and Oscar-"

Blane's face soured. "You're just siding with them!" he accused.

"I want to be doing something just as much as you do," she retorted. He sighed.

"Ok, but standing out here is boring. It's not like anyone's been expecting us."

"I'm sure Oscar's doing fine without us."

That was on purpose. Blane walked over to her.

"Just 'cause he's got blond hair and blue eyes doesn't mean he's a good spy."

"Well I'm sorry if he's better looking than you!"

"Avril likes me more than him!"

Oh no he didn't.

"Congratulations on your _one_ friend." Daisy was disgusted, as her voice portrayed. She turned away from him to see several figures dressed in SKUL uniform advancing. "Now look what you've done, deserting your post!"

"You weren't much help either!"

Blane and Daisy positioned their arms, ready to fight. A circle of bad guys surrounded them. Outnumbered, Daisy contacted Oscar.

"Hello, Oscar, this is Daisy. Help?"

"Not, so smart now are we? Thought we could outwit SKUL did we?" one of the thugs was saying. Daisy and Blane glanced at each other.

"No offence, but I doubt you'd be very hard to outwit," Daisy said.

The thug spluttered for a few seconds then composed himself. "Stalling?" An evil grin spread across his face. He raised his gun. _They have guns,_ Daisy thought. _Oh dear. _The others all followed suit. The next few seconds were pretty much a slow-motion blur for Daisy. She heard explosions and felt some amazingly electric hands force her onto the floor. She saw Blane roll over and trip one of the men up. There was a thud from the other side of her as Carrie careered out of the SKUL base and crashed into one of the men. That woke Daisy from her reverie. She got up and kneed the nearest black-clad SKUL officer in the stomach. As they writhed she applied the five finger freeze. Blane and Carrie were taking out another agent each. One left. The one who seemed to be the leader. Daisy was about to turn to face him when she heard someone telling her to duck. So she did, and a bullet skimmed over her head as Oscar appeared from behind her and punched the offender in the face, sending him sprawling backwards with his hands over his nose. The five agents surrounded him.

They were all tied up. Daisy used her best impersonation of a chav to tell the Grand Master that nothing was wrong. Then she turned to Oscar.

"You totally just saved my life!" Her squealing was reminiscent of the days of Chad Turner.

_Oh, and I didn't? _Blane wondered bitterly. This was war.

**

* * *

**

OHMYWORDDDDD THE B TEAM WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZINGGGGGG! I loved it sooo much, Avril was so awesome and then Oscar kissed herr *heartheartheart* "What about the fish?" Yayyy If you haven't seen it go. Iplayer. Now. (Btw those threes are hearts because less than symbols are taken away)

**There's no point really typing up the Best Blaisy moment EVER cause y'all know what it is anyway...Neddy Mind:**

******* ****** **WoW** ******* *********

**S02 E04 – Fit Up**

**Daisy: *asleep* He thinks I don't like him but he really is quite buff.**

**Blane: *Shakes her* Buff? Who? Who's buff?**

******* ***** **WoW** ****** *********

**I lubb that bit. And I have now decided to be nice and start replying to reviews ;) *hint hint***


	11. Murderous looks

**Quite a long chapter today (woop woop). Imma take up fanfic writing for lent so expect some faster updates (HAHAHA)**

* * *

Frank looked at them.

"I'm not going to let you go any further. You barely got away safely last time. It's too dangerous."

The team didn't argue.

"You don't even have any solid evidence that this was SKUL's doing. I say you do some more investigation first."

"I'll create a detailed profile on the Queen including possible motivations for someone kidnapping her," Rose said, walking towards a computer and getting to work. The other members of the team looked at each other awkwardly.

"So, to make any head way on this at all we need to cross reference all known enemies and see whether any of them have pet rabbits and wear skull rings?" Carrie asked.

"Or have ever worked for SKUL. We still haven't addressed the issue of people impersonating the Grand Master," Oscar added.

"But that's hardly going to help us. The criminal might not be a known enemy at all. And, although it's not that likely that someone random has a skull ring and a white rabbit, M.I. 9 don't have records of every SKUL agent, only the ones they've captured," Daisy said.

"They're the only leads we've got," Frank reminded her. "Now, sorry about this but it looks as though we don't have enough jobs for all five of you. Daisy and Blane, you can go back to class for a while."

Carrie wished she had had a camera. Blane and Daisy looked at each other then at Frank with identical picturesque expressions of shock and indignation ingrained on their faces.

"What was the point of us coming down here to help if you're just going to make us sit in a dumb classroom and work on a project we're not even going to hand in?" Blane spluttered.

"I'm sorry, but it seems silly keeping two of you down here just to keep the conversation going." Frank was decisive.

Daisy and Blane turned and stalked towards the lift. As the doors closed they pierced those left in HQ with murderous looks. Oscar and Carrie laughed, while Frank quailed.

* * *

"This really sucks," Blane commented.

"Tell me about it. So much for 'helping with an important mission'. Training younger agents beats this by far."

"If you call 'playing with your hair when I'm improving their fitness and physical and mental ability' training them."

"Improving their fitness and physical and mental ability?" Derision hit Blane in the face. "All you do is show off some weird kung fu stuff. If it weren't for me, you would so be fired by now."

Blane shook his head, smirking.

"But is so boring!" Daisy agreed.

"As if cross-referencing everything's going to help," Blane added. "It's not like we're doing loads less than them up here."

"I guess. But, they've got Oscar working with them down there. And he's like really awesome. He's smart, he's funny, he's serious about being a spy and he actually saved my life, right, because I was like about to be shot by this thug and he just, like, shouted at me and if it wasn't for him I would never have seen the bullet coming and I ducked and I felt it whistle past me head and then he punched the man in the face and I've never seen anyone punch someone as hard as that before..."

Blane was surprised that she wasn't out of breath and wished her excited monologue would cease. He looked around the room. Bored. Annoyed. Jealous. Pick any 3.

Avril came and sat next to Blane. He acknowledged her presence with a:

"Hey."

"Working on your project?"

"As if. I can't do work to save my life and we probably won't still be around when she wants them in. Building work at our school's due to be finished soon. You?"

"I would but Oscar's somewhere else and we're supposed to be working together. He's always disappearing."

A very sad look flitted across her face and Blane patted her arm reassuringly. She brightened up then. Daisy stopped talking at this point and looked at Avril. Her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me? We're trying to work here." Palpable coldness seeped from Daisy's lips.

Avril frowned.

"Blane just said you weren't."

"Leave her alone, Daisy. She's not doing any harm."

Daisy sighed pointedly, glowered at Avril and got up.

"What's her problem?" Avril asked.

"Must've got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

* * *

"Oh, hey, Avril, come and help with this? Donovan like totally just smudged my make-up and I need to reapply it without Mrs. King noticing. Hold this book in front of my face for a few seconds please."

As Avril turned to help Davina, Daisy grabbed Blane's shoulder.

"When you and Miss 'everyone-who-uses-electricity-is-stupid' have quite finished, they've found something. We're heading to a Polly Monarchy's house now."

Blane made a face at her and followed her out.

"As I was saying my friend...Blane?"

Avril looked around, confused, feeling somewhat let down.

* * *

"Polly Monarchy," Oscar explained as they ran down streets trying not to be spotted by the general public. "likes to call herself Auntie Monarchy."

"Like anti-monarchy," Carrie said, smiling. "Although, calling yourself Auntie Monarchy implies she loves it."

"She was once employed as a tea-lady for the Grand Master although was fired when she made an uproar about how the Grand Master wanted world domination with a government consisting of General Flopsy in its entirety. She wasn't arrested as she hadn't technically done something wrong-"

"And she had an expensive lawyer," Carrie added.

"That too. It's reported that she has recently been organising campaigns to overthrow and protest against the queen. She's chairman of a charity aiding this although funding is short. We thought that she was the one best fitted to kidnapping her Majesty."

Daisy and Blane nodded as they reached a stop outside a terraced house with a fairly colourful garden.

"This is the place," Carrie confirmed.

"Doesn't look like a psychedelic kidnapper lives there," Blane commented.

"They don't have to be psychedelic. Just impassioned," Rose said.

"Three of us should go round the back and get in that way, see if we can find the queen, while the other two distract Polly," Oscar suggested.

"Oscar and I can do that." Daisy responded quickly and Rose put her hand in front of Blane to stop him from doing something stupid. Glaring, he followed Carrie and Rose over the fence.

Oscar looked at Daisy and they walked up the garden path. Daisy rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a plump woman with glasses and frizzy hair.

"Hello, we're from the government. We've come to ask you a few questions about your household."

She frowned.

"Wouldn't I have heard about a government survey?"

"The Prime Minister thinks that results would be more accurate if people hadn't had time to prepare themselves, and possibly some false answers before hand," Daisy replied, smiling. "Although I'm sure you'll be very truthful!"

Oscar made a mental note of the fact that Daisy was very good at that sort of thing.

"Aren't you a bit young to be doing this? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"You're the twentieth person to have asked us that! Usually we work at weekends but the government want the results of the survey tomorrow so we've been given permission to take the day off to try and catch up on some questioning."

Polly Monarchy nodded.

"So, what are the questions?"

Oscar stepped in here, with his spy-pod out.

"How many people live in your house?"

"Just me. And my cats."

Oscar pretended to register this on his spy-pod, which was now acting the part of a computer.

Daisy nodded, impressed. She smiled and nodded as Oscar continued to question Polly. After a few minutes, her communicator began to buzz and turning round, with the cover of having a sneezing fit, she answered it.

"Daisy, we can't find her. You need to back Polly into the house now and we'll interrogate her."

Daisy whispered this news to Oscar. Polly looked at her suspiciously as the two agents began advancing on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, rather bewildered.

"That's right, keep moving, Mrs. Monarchy," Daisy said, threateningly.

"Or should that be Auntie Monarchy?" Oscar added.

"We know what you've done."

Polly began to look flustered as she was backed down the hallway and into the living room.

"This is M.I. 9. You're under arrest," Blane said as he, Carrie and Rose surrounded her.

"But I don't understand!"

"Oh, we're very good at catching people, Mrs. Monarchy," Carrie said. "Now, tell us where you've got the queen."

"Someone's got the queen?"

The spies looked at each other. This surprise looked genuine.

"You don't know anything about this?" Oscar asked.

"Someone's kidnapped the queen – and it wasn't me?"

"You're pretty quick on the draw for someone who didn't do anything," Blane challenged.

"I swear, it wasn't me! I knew joining a criminal league was a bad idea. M.I. 9 let me go! I don't know where the queen is, although I wish I did. You've got to believe me!" She was nearing hysterics.

The teenagers relaxed, disappointment laced on their faces.

"Frank, Polly Monarchy's a blank," Rose reported.

* * *

"Team, I've got some good news," Frank told them. "M.I. 9 have forwarded us a ransom note." Frank handed Rose a small piece of paper.

"_I have the Queen and will return her for £2 billion. Thank you,_" Rose read. "It's hand written."

"What idiot would send a ransom note in their own hand-writing?" Blane asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense? Why would you be clever enough to frame the Grand Master and then send a hand-writing sample for us to analyse?" Carrie wondered.

Rose was scanning the note into the computer.

"Maybe because they knew they weren't on the M.I. 9 database of criminals. I can't find a match."

* * *

_**This was war**_. **Yh I know, but I wasn't quite sure how to fit it in :( Anyway, I lovvvvvve anyone who's reading this. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD**


	12. Cutting holes in carpets

Woww look how long this is! Some people have asked for more Blane/Daisy, so I tried. Is it better? Worse? The same?

And look, I worked out how to do those line things xD

****

**

* * *

**

"_Yeah, that doesn't make sense? Why would you be clever enough to frame the Grand Master and then send a hand-writing sample for us to analyse?" Carrie wondered._

_Rose was scanning the note into the computer._

"_Maybe because they knew they weren't on the M.I. 9 database of criminals. I can't find a match."_

Carrie made a frustrated noise.

"How are we ever going to find this criminal if they aren't a recorded enemy?"

"We've still got a few options left, right?" Oscar said, taking the positive view. "We can analyse the piece of paper the note was sent on and it might be sensible to re-watch the footage Daisy took on her brooch cam."

"Oh my Gosh, that's like so sensible! I can see why he's a spy," Daisy enthused, smiling at Oscar.

"Careful, Daisy. Putting the words 'sensible' and 'spy' in the same sentence make it look like you should be fired," Blane told her.

Daisy scowled at him.

"That's rich, coming from _you_. At least I know how to count – it was two sentences, not one."

Blane shook his head, clearly annoyed. Frank coughed.

"Rose, you sort out the note paper. You four can re-watch all footage we've got so far," he instructed.

The spies nodded and got to work. This process was soon accompanied by banter. In excesses.

"Oh hey, Blane, you didn't tell me you had gone to Buckingham Palace," Daisy peered at the screen. "Oh. My bad, that's a corgi."

Before Blane could reply, Carrie started talking about how sad the dog must be feeling now that her owner had left when a servant came into the edge of the picture and led him off.

"Guess he doesn't miss her that much," Oscar commented.

The camera passed over the bundle of carpet the kidnapper had used to cover the hole he/she had made.

"How would someone have cut a hole in the queen carpet?" Daisy wondered, looking at Blane.

"Because I've got a history in cutting holes in carpets," he replied sardonically, wondering why she was asking him.

"Oh, 'scuse me for confusing, carpet-hole-cutter with moron," Daisy retorted, thinking she had better match his tone.

"Were they this bad when you worked with them?" Carrie whispered to Rose as Blane and Daisy continued to argue.

Rose shook her head. "I think it must be to do with a certain two people we know and a little something called jealousy," she replied. Carrie smiled.

"You're joking, even Davina's cleverer than you," Blane continued. Frank put his head in his hands.

"Shame that that comparison wouldn't even be worth making concerning you. Not even an ant would be lucky to have what you've got up there." She glanced at Blane's head.

"Actually, ants are-" Rose began, but didn't get a chance to finish.

"I think you're getting a bit muddled up here, Daisy. I'm a ninja, and you're just an air-head who wears make-up to make her look even more stupid."

Someone was going to get offended in a moment. Carrie was surprised that their voices still weren't that much louder than usual. She supposed it was years of practise.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're jealous because you can't afford any manscara."

"Mention of Avril coming up in 10...9," Carrie murmured.

"Hey, I've seen people in magazines who wear that. I don't want to look stupid."

"6...5."

Daisy laughed, ridiculously.

"You're just giving me come-backs. 1) Have you looked in the mirror lately? Nothing could make you look more stupid. 2) If you're a ninja, why do you read magazines?"

"1."

"Avril showed them to me." Rose and Carrie lapsed into silent laughter. "And if I were you I'd stop bringing up the ninja thing. It only makes it clear that I've got something you haven't, and – oh wait, your ego's so big that denting it once isn't going to hurt it."

Daisy spluttered for a few seconds before saying:

"Oscar, tell the emo-lover th-"

"Shut up!" Oscar told them, very loudly and very decisively. They both froze and glared at each other once more before returning to what they were supposed to be doing.

"I've finished analysing the note," Rose said, breaking the tension. "It's made from a sort of paper which apparently-"

"Hey, can I see that?" Carrie asked. "It looks like that stuff from that new shop in town – 'scissorchase' or something. They were giving out free notebooks of it last time I went there. It was made from elephant dung or something disgusting. I haven't touched mine since I got it." She made a face.

Rose began to type this into the computer.

"I've pinpointed all the shops in the UK. There are 3 in London. I'm just hacking into the shop's database now...There. Here's the CCTV footage of everyone who's visited these shops in the past week. I'll cross-reference it to see if..."

"That's just it, what are we looking for? Anyone could have kidnapped the queen. We've got no leads whatsoever," Daisy chipped in despondently.

"No, we've still got that whole Grand Master thing," Blane said. "Ex-SKUL agents, people who may've heard of the Grand Master and all that jazz?"

Daisy almost smiled at him.

"It's worth a shot," Rose agreed, and started whatever she needed to do to get whatever she was doing sorted out.

"Hey, this tunnel," Oscar said, coming back to the whole CCTV thing.

"Good thinking Oscar," Frank said. "Maybe it can tell us the _whole_ truth! Geddit, because like a hole as in a tunnel and whole as in..." Frank coughed.

"How did anyone make it?" Oscar continued. "They would have to be an extreme gardener or something."

"Hey Rose, see if any of those SKUL people are classed as extreme gardeners," Carrie suggested, beaming. Daisy smirked while Oscar shoved Carrie.

"No, seriously. It's been done before, right? But wouldn't the ground just like cave in?"

"Sorry Oscar but if you want to dig a tunnel like that all you really need are a few supports and if it's well built not even that. Think about moles. They tunnel all the time and they never have any trouble," Rose confirmed.

Oscar and Carrie head-desked.

"Anything shown up yet, Rose?" Carrie asked, after a moment.

Rose sighed.

"Not so far. But I've transferred all the faces into a separate list and they're being identified now. I'm hoping that the person who kidnapped the queen has actually been to one of these shops. I guess after that the only thing we can do is profile all the people identified and see who has the most motive of kidnapping the queen."

"But that would be like 20 million profiles!" Daisy said, incredulous.

"I know, but until we've got anymore leads, there's nothing we can do."

"I've just had a call from the Head of M.I. 9," Frank declared. "She says that unless you can find the kidnapper by tomorrow, it's going on the 6 o'clock news and people are going to be allowed to contribute to the ransom."

"I wish he'd just left more clues!" This was Blane.

"He's not exactly going to let us find him is he‽ He wants to keep the Queen until he gets the money. Only morons would let you find and arrest them before hand," Daisy told him, in a fairly patronising way. ("They so need to stop their completely obsessive banter and start getting on with thinking about the mission," Carrie remarked quietly to Rose.)

Blane smiled to himself just as Frank came in with a crucial piece of information.

"Team, I've just found the envelope the ransom note was sent in."

Oscar jumped up and took it straight away to analyse the bit that had been licked.

"Wehay, getting somewhere at last guys!" Carrie said, with an accompanying little dance.

"Yeah but everything else we've found so far has proven to lead to nothing." Blane took the pessimistic view.

"This criminal seems really stupid," Daisy mused, ("Bit like someone else we know," Blane added. Daisy shoved him. Then she replied: "Hey, it's big-headed to talk about yourself. People won't like you...not that anyone does anyway...") "But we haven't got any leads so far. It doesn't make sense. Either they're a genius or really lucky."

"I'm going with genius," Oscar said, straightening up and closing the programme he had been working on. "This DNA – it's a dog's. Something pretty smart was going on there."

Frustration echoed through HQ.

"Let's have a break," Blane suggested. "It's home-time now anyway. We can come back tomorrow and see if we can crack this."

"Good plan. Early as possible, please come back here with any ideas you may've had."

"Early?" 3 spies were shocked and horrified by this announcement.

"We have to get up early enough as it is!" Carrie moaned.

"How is getting up early going to help our concentration?" Blane complained. ("You? Concentration?" This comment earned slap.)

"I need my beauty sleep. You can't take any of it away from me." ("If this is what you look like with beauty sleep, I do not want to see you without." This comment similarly earned a slap.)

"Well, ok, not early but as soon as you get into school," Frank corrected, rather scared of three teenagers with the prospect of having their sleep pattern more disrupted than usual.

Oscar, Daisy and Blane walked towards the lift but Rose and Carrie stayed behind.

"We'll catch up," Rose explained.

"Hey Daisy, I like what you've done with your hair," Blane commented as they got into the lift.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Daisy started panicking and instinctively put her hands to her head to sort it out.

Blane laughed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Daisy scowled at him as he continued to laugh and the lift doors closed.

"Hey Frank," Carrie said, picking up the projection gadget thing, "Is there any way you could alter this so that it could project an image of two people?"

Frank raised his eyebrows.

"You see," Rose said, looking at the lift doors, "there's something we need to do to help the mission."

* * *

"Oh, hey, Blane," Avril greeted the three of them as they rounded a corner. Oscar and Daisy started at each other with indignation. Blane chuckled.

"Hey," he replied.

"Did you want to come round to my house for a few hours?"

Even Blane was slightly taken aback by this, but that was nothing compared to Daisy. Oscar involuntarily held her hands behind her back to stop her doing something stupid as she started at Avril with all the threat she could muster, temporarily at a loss for words. Avril, however, remained completely oblivious to this. Blane, not seeing the harm it could do, and still wanting to punish Daisy for taking an interest in Oscar, accepted this offer. By the time Daisy had regained her voice, the pair were nearly out the gate.

"What do you think you're doing, you freak? Get off him!" she shouted, chasing after them. She stopped a little way behind them and fumed for a couple of seconds before Carrie came up beside her.

"What's the matter, Daisy?"

Daisy made a frustrated noise before replying.

"Blane's just gone off with some complete sl-"

"Daisy, shut up," Oscar told her.

Daisy sniffed and, with one final glare at the retreating backs of Blane and Avril, she stalked off.

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Avril asked. "We have orange juice, water, coffee, coke-"

"Coke would be nice."

Avril opened the fridge.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. It's actually really good because the roof's not too high up so…"

Blane stopped listening to the detailed description of how the house helped to conserve energy.

"…I can't believe Carlos left the television on standby!" she suddenly exclaimed, rushing with disgust to turn it off completely. "Carlos is my brother, by the way. He's such a Goth, it's actually revolting." Avril turned to go upstairs. "Come on, I'll show you my room. No one else who lives in this house gets back until like 5 o' clock."

Blane stood there a few seconds, trying to work out the difference between an emo and a Goth, before following Avril into her bedroom.

"I have to share with my brother. I've tried to tell my parents that it's an invasion of privacy and we deserve some respect, but they don't listen to me. Look. Skulls everywhere. This is my half of the room – much neater. This bookcase is actually made out of recycled lorries."

"Whoa, that's pretty extreme stuff!"

"I do take my recycling pretty seriously! Oh my gosh, I told Carlos not to eat Cadbury's!" she added, picking up a wrapper from the floor. "They use child labour to get their chocolate made."

Blane shoved his chocolate deeper into his pocket, before noticing a cage on the floor.

"Aww, you have a hamster! Oh wait, you told me that before, sorry. What's he called?"

Avril bent down and picked up a piece of lettuce to try and entice her pet to come out and say hello.

"He's called Lucas, after the leader of the Green Party, Caroline Lucas. She's such a great person, don't you think?"

Blane gave a noncommittal grunt. He was touched by Avril's passion for green stuff but was also more than slightly overwhelmed by it.

"Do you want to play a game or something?"

"Sure, but first, where's your loo?"

"Just down there." Avril pointed.

Blane tried a door in the direction Avril had signalled but retreated hastily, realising it wasn't quite what he was looking for. Before he could try another one, his phone began to make a high-pitched beeping noise. He smiled, pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Daisy."

"Where are you?"

"Avril's house."

Daisy hung up. Blane was amused but called her back.

"Did you just phone me up so you could hang up on me?"

Daisy coughed. "Not entirely…"

"Well don't do it again, yeah? How about an actual conversation?"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Carrie said to Blane and Daisy.

"Ermm…hi Carrie," Daisy said, eyeing her enthusiasm with some scepticism. "Bit enthusiastic aren't we?"

"No, just raring to go on the mission." She beamed. Daisy was pretty sure she was hiding something, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Then why aren't you already in HQ?" Blane asked.

"Thought I'd dump my bag in the classroom first."

That's what Blane and Daisy were doing too, but when they got there, Avril was waiting.

"I'm disappointed in you, Blane."

Daisy smiled. Avril was disappointed in Blane. Result! Blane looked very confused. "What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Honestly, a little more respect would be appreciated. I thought we were friends!"

Blane frowned. Avril sighed.

"You and Daisy. Kissing. Like, a minute ago."

Daisy's face dramatically changed position, from attempted concealed joy to utter befuddlement.

"I wouldn't touch his mouth with a barge pole!"

"I wouldn't kiss her if Bill Gates was paying me!"

Avril sniffed.

"I thought you were more than a shallow- a shallow- worm," she finished and left, looking melodramatically hurt, to sit with Davina.

"What was that about?" Oscar asked, coming up behind them.

"Avril seems to think she saw us kissing."

"You were kissing?"

"NO!"

"But more importantly," Daisy added, "Avril has deserted him."

"Oh," Oscar said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

They strolled off to the caretaker's storeroom, Daisy feeling considerably happier.

"I had this brilliant idea," Carrie said, when they were decked in their spy gear and walking towards Frank. "You know the queen has corgis, right? Well, we could get one of them to sniff the queen out!"

"That's actually quite a good idea Carrie," Rose remarked, leaving Carrie quite offended.

"There's no need," Daisy said. Rose, Carrie and Frank stared at her, while Blane nodded and Oscar tried to get the message 'no' to her without making it too obvious. This was unsuccessful as Blane continued.

"She was kidnapped by someone with the name Avril Franklin."

* * *

**Let us all take a moment to commemorate the loss of Rose, Carrie and Oscar to the MI High team and the end of series 5.**

**Right, that aside WASN'T THAT DRAMATIC! Yes. I bet none of you expected that(;**

**Blane and Daisy insult of the chapter:**

**S02 E05 - Fit up**

**Daisy: That headmistress character has to be one of my best ever.**

**Blane: Posh? Bossy? 'Cause that's not like you at all!**


	13. Avril effectively arrested herself

**Thank you soo much Mazzer315, xxJazziieexx, xxdasiyxx, Fireflysmiles, Scoutt, Gabriella Somerfield and NellyNoob96 for reviewing either of my last two chapters, especially Jazzie, who reviewed both. Loveee youuuu guys :DDDDD**

* * *

"_She was kidnapped by someone with the name Avril Franklin."_

There was silence in HQ for several seconds as Carrie, Rose and Frank's jaws fell off their faces. Carrie eventually managed a:

"What?"

Daisy glanced at Blane, before launching into an explanation.

"We worked it out. The morning the queen was kidnapped was the same day we came back to school, right? Avril was late that day."

_Mrs. King was cut off by a rather flustered looking emo rushing into the classroom. _

"_Sorry I'm late, Mrs. King, but the bus I was going to catch wasn't one of the ones that runs on bio-ethical fuel and my bike's at the repair shop right now, so I had to run," Avril panted. _

"But Avril wouldn't lie," Oscar pointed out.

"She wouldn't have had to lie," Blane continued. "The stuff she said could all have been true. Next is the underground passage. Avril's a gardening ninja. That could easily have been her. And the white rabbit hair is simply explained. Avril has, like, 10 ten rabbits."

"_Do you have any pets?"..."That's a lot of small furry creatures!"_

"And then there's the skull ring. Avril shares a room with her brother, who loves skulls. She could easily have picked up something of his by accident – she wears rings quite a lot, right?"

"_I have to share with my brother. Look. Skulls everywhere."_

"That could also account for why Daisy lost the ring. She took it off, Avril saw it on a table, realised it was hers, or rather, her brother's, and took it before Daisy could look round."

"_Would this be a good time to mention it's completely disappeared?" _

"Avril's the kind of person you could imagine being impassioned enough to kidnap the queen, right? She loves anything charitable."

"That's the only evidence you've got?" Rose asked, aghast.

"No," Frank answered, coming into view. "We received a second ransom note today. _In addition to the money, please will you allow me to broadcast a campaign concerning dog's rights? Many thanks._"

"Avril said she was going to a protest about dog rights the other day."

"_What did you do last evening?"_..._"A protest? That's awesome! What for?"_..._"So you like animals then."_

"And she could easily have linked this to kidnapping the Queen. She has corgis, right? And

it wouldn't be hard to find out something dodgy about the way she treated them, with a bit of well-placed research."

_Carrie started talking about how sad the dog must be feeling now that her owner had left when a servant came into the edge of the picture and led him off. _

"Also," Daisy continued, "when we happened to mention the crime scene to Avril at one point, she looked quite worried."

"_And it looked like some sort of crime scene investigation in there." Avril looked more worried than surprised at this fact._

"But that still doesn't explain the dog DNA Oscar found on the envelope," Carrie said.

"_This DNA – it's a dog's."_

"True," Blane agreed.

"Hmm," Carrie mused. "I'm not entirely convinced. Avril's all about human rights and morals and stuff. There's no way she would be able to justify kidnapping someone with her obsession with that."

"Maybe you would be more convinced if Blane hadn't forgotten to tell you that he went to Avril's house yesterday and stumbled across the Queen by getting lost on the way to the toilet." Daisy smirked. Blane looked around the room sheepishly, accompanied by a couple of pairs of derisively raised eyebrows. Revelling in his awkwardness, Daisy carried on. "Apparently it was quite a nice room, very clean, with a sofa, bed, wardrobe, lock on the door etc. If Avril was kidnapping the Queen, she would do it nicely, right?"

Oscar sighed. A couple of things flashed through Daisy's mind.

"That dog thing! It-"

She felt a violent nudge in her arm, which nearly sent her crashing into Blane, and shut up.

"Team," Frank said, "Go to Avril's house and get the queen."

"How? We can't drive. And it's not going to be at all suspicious if 5 school kids dressed in sexy black outfits-" Daisy looked at Blane, who was discreetly appreciating the truth of her statement, and coughed. "4 school kids dressed in sexy black outfits and one moron are shepherding round the streets."

"Point taken. I'll phone M.I. 9 and ask them to send in a team. They can also wait for Avril to get home and then take to the M.I. 9 headquarters. Looks like your work here is done."

"You can't just arrest her!" Oscar cried indignantly.

"Technically, they can. Chapter 3, sub-section 12 of the M.I. 9 code of conduct states that anyone aged 16 or over is eligible to be arrested for carrying out any of the following crimes listed in chapter 3, sub-section 2, one of which is kidnap." The team were no longer impressed by Rose's encyclopaedic knowledge of everything. They just treated as the norm.

"But she was doing it for a good cause, right? And I'm sure she'll never do anything like this again. Not if we tell her not to," Oscar's voice was become more heated.

"Look, Oscar, we like Avril as much as you do," Frank began. (_You so don't_, Daisy thought) "But just because we know her doesn't mean we can let her off. Being an agent you have to learn to do things which you may not want to do. Sorry."

Oscar turned and exited from HQ.

"Always knew he had a bit of a thing for her," Carrie remarked, teasingly.

"Oscar's clearly better at acting than you, Daisy," Rose commented. Daisy's face became involuntarily offended. Blane sniggered. Rose continued. "Looks like Blane and Daisy weren't the only two jealous ones."

Blane and Daisy spluttered.

"Jealous of what‽"

" How can you even think that‽"

"What are you on‽"

"Why the heck‽"

"Jealous, my aunt!"

Rose and Carrie rolled their eyes at one another.

"It looks like my work wasn't needed then," Frank said, holding up the projection-image-person-gadget-thing.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Carrie said. Blane and Daisy stared at one another, then her, blankly.

"We used it to get Avril off your case, Blane," Rose explained. "We didn't think she was doing the mission any good."

"Oh, that would explain why..." Blane obviously felt uncomfortable finishing the sentence.

"But without Avril, we would never have worked this out!" Daisy commented.

"Guess that was our bad then," Carrie said.

"Avril effectively arrested herself in the end," Frank observed.

"Always love a criminal who can do that," Carrie agreed.

The five of them walked towards the lift doors.

"What were you going to say about the dog thing, Daisy?" Rose asked.

"It wasn't a dog. Oscar saw that the DNA helix matched the one registered under Avril's name and made something up to protect her."

Carrie 'naww'ed.

"You'll be able to return to your normal schools at the end of this week," Frank told Daisy and Blane, as he, Carrie and Rose got into the lift. Blane and Daisy made to follow, but Frank told them not to – could they wait please as he was slightly claustrophobic? They agreed and the lift doors slid shut in their faces.

Daisy shook her head. "Avril really is something, kidnapping the Queen like that." Blane nodded in agreement. "What would you do to me if I'd been kidnapped by you?" she then asked him.

"Force you to shut up," he replied, with little thought.

"Blane in 'being original' shocker!" Daisy said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How many times have you used that insult?"

Blane looked at Daisy.

"Fine. I'd force you to let me do this."

And he grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth with his.

He felt her tense under his grip for a second but then relax, and _she was kissing back!_ Blane seemed to be exploding – it was as if someone had stuffed his head with dynamite and was now setting it off. Although he didn't want to, after a few seconds he thought it would be prudent to back off, so he did. His mouth was popping with the fizz of 1000 cans of coke. Neither of them spoke as the lift doors opened. They just walked in. Blane was wondering whether she had enjoyed it as much as he had.

His question was answered when she turned to him and said:

"You don't have to kidnap me to do that."

Before he knew what was happening, Daisy's arms were around Blane's neck and glued her mouth to his. He felt a whooshing sensation in his stomach, which was not entirely to do with the fact that the lift had just started, as he wrapped his arms round Daisy's waist. He brought her body, the one he had been lusting after for years, closer to his and felt a surge of electricity as her clothes changed and for a split second he could feel her bare back.

The lift stopped, but Daisy and Blane did not. Blane pushed Daisy against the wall of the storeroom and slid his hands up her sides. Daisy responded by entwining her legs with his as best she could. Blane, not sure whether he was being too forward, ran his tongue gently over Daisy's lips. She opened her mouth almost immediately and her tongue introduced itself to his, although he thought that setting it on fire would've had the same effect. Daisy's fingers entangled themselves with Blane's hair – so soft and sexy – and her lips continued to yield to his. She doubted that she would ever find someone as good a kisser as the person she was currently snogging as her insides whirled around like a candyfloss machine.

"Lovely," Carrie remarked, opening the door of the caretaker's storeroom.

* * *

**^_^ Sorry about my little interrobang spree in the middle of that xD**

**Blane and Daisy insults of the chapter:**

**S01 E04 – Power Thief**

**Daisy: *kicks stone under lasers***

**Blane: You kick like a girl.**

**Daisy: You winge like a boy.**

**S02 E12 - Green Finger**

**Rose: No sign of intelligent life.**

**Daisy: You talking about Blane or the plant?**

**Blane: Aren't you the hilarious one today! *pokes her or something***


	14. Insistent Denial

**What is this strange story? I don't remember seeing this for ages! Oh, wait, it's the one that I made you all think I'd finished by not updating for 5 months! I was intending to upload the last chapter all as one but it was very long and I'm having trouble with the last bit. Oh, and thank you for the very positive reviews last chapter.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Bee – whenever I had a problem with this story, she was on facebook, so I asked her for help, and she gave it to me. She may never read this, but I regret nothing.**

* * *

"_Lovely," Carrie remarked, opening the door of the caretaker's storeroom._

Rose was intrigued and came over to the entrance to HQ to see what Carrie had been commenting on. Unfortunately, she ended up confused as Carrie's voice had literally sent Blane crashing into the other side of the storeroom to Daisy, so vicious was Blane and Daisy's attempt at hiding the fact they had been kissing.

"What's lovely?" Rose asked. The fact that Blane and Daisy were looking round awkwardly and Carrie was grinning like a buffoon gave her a pretty good idea but she was asking anyway.

"I don't know," Carrie started. "I was just going to collect my communicator, which I so foolishly left in HQ." (Rose could tell Carrie was enjoying this) "I didn't expect to be greeted by two people chewing each other's faces off!"

Rose's face showed laughter, although none issued from her mouth.

"They were kiss-"

"No." Rose was interrupted by two people in insistent denial.

"Nice."

* * *

_Next Day_

Avril's absence that morning went unnoticed by everyone who had not been involved in the recent recovery of the country's current monarch. Five of those not included in that group, however, flinched with varying degrees of intensity when Mrs. King read out her name in the register.

As usual, when work was set, the class failed to comply. The two agents who were to leave the school and return to their usual jobs at the end of the week were no exception.

"Strange, how the only person I remember from when we were at school here is Rose. Everyone else seems to have moved," Daisy remarked to the boy sitting beside her.

"They were probably trying to get away from you," Blane responded, listlessly flicking through the text book in front of him. "Shame about the effort they wasted."

Daisy turned a ha-ha-very-funny face on Blane. There was a comfortable pause, during which Daisy's pencil lead her hand on a pointless excursion over a piece of paper and Blane stared aimlessly at the whiteboard. Then-

"We kissed," Blane reminded her in a hushed voice. "Are you just going to let that slide?"

Daisy glanced around, as if to check whether anyone was eavesdropping.

"I have a reputation to uphold," she hissed. "We're supposed to hate each-other."

She glared at Carrie and Rose, who had turned round to look at the two of them. They looked pointedly at her until she blushed and made a show of 'getting on with her work'. They giggled and turned back round. Daisy sighed.

"I'm bored of you," she told Blane, and stood up, smoothed her skirt, which gave Blane ample time to appreciate her legs, and moved to sit in the empty seat next to Oscar, who had almost relieved his pencil of its eraser by stabbing it frustratedly into his desk.

Blane knew the jealousy roaring up inside him was just a case of habit. He didn't care that Daisy had gone to sit next to someone tall, blonde and handsome as he leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

Because he had kissed her.

And she had kissed him.

Oscar did not acknowledge Daisy's presence immediately. It was only when she leaned towards him that he began to pay attention, even though his face remained like thunder.

"I know as well as you do that Avril didn't deserve what she got."

Oscar grunted derisively.

"She kidnapped the Queen. That's a pretty big offence."

But Daisy did not miss the bitterness that dripped from his voice so much that she was surprised there was not a pool on the table.

She hesitated, then put a hand on his arm. She took it as a good sign that, other than tensing slightly at first, he made no move to throw it off.

"She did it in an Avril way though. No personal gain. Just a rather extreme charity stunt."

Oscar turned away from Daisy at this point and began boring a hole in the nearby filing cabinet with his eyes.

"Not like it makes a difference. She's gone and got herself locked up now."

Daisy let out a long, shaky breath.

"So we rescue her."

Oscar's neck pointed his head towards Daisy so fast that she recoiled slightly.

"How?"

Daisy considered.

"Well-"

"If she escapes it's going to be obvious it was us."

"Avril kidnapped the Queen. I'm sure she could feasibly break out of a prison cell."

Daisy licked her lips nervously as Oscar contemplated this.

"You do realise that if we get caught this will cost us our jobs."

Unsure whether to be pleased because Oscar had agreed to her plan or scared because he had voiced what she had not wanted to think about, she gave a grim nod.

There was a silence while Oscar smiled at Daisy. Daisy nodded again, to show she had understood that the small change in the position of his lips had been conveying utmost gratitude.

"Any idea how we're going to get into M. I. 9 without permission?" Daisy then asked.

"I thought you'd have that covered!"

* * *

As the bell rang, Daisy and Oscar made a beeline for Rose.

"So, if a criminal escaped from their cell, what would be the procedure that was followed with regard to catching them?" Oscar asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"There would be an initial search, and then for the next six months, the criminal would be on 'Hawk Alert'."

"And in English..." Daisy prompted.

"If they were seen or any knowledge of their whereabouts came to the surface during that period, M. I. 9 agents would be sent to recapture them," Rose elaborated, although there was still an edge to her tone that suggested she regarded those who needed explanations to terms such as these as beneath her.

"And after that?" Oscar pressed.

"If the criminal had just been jailed for their first offence, they would be added to M. I. 9's list of known criminals. Otherwise the criminal receives another six months under 'Hawk Alert' for each previous offence." She paused. "Why are you suddenly so interested in this?"

Daisy and Oscar tried their best to grunt noncommittally and not look shifty. Whether or not this had worked, Rose's eyes widened.

"You know you can't! It's against the law and you're job is to catch people who don't stick to it, not join them for goodness' sake! The amount of trouble you'll be in if-"

"In case they get suspicious when they discover her cell is empty, could we rely on you to provide an alibi for us? Thanks," Daisy brutally ignored Rose's spluttering, choosing instead to pat her arm and move away as Carrie sauntered up. Oscar followed.

"It could be worse," Daisy concluded.

"But we've still got the problem of what to do with Avril for six months," Oscar retorted.

Daisy bit her lip.

"She could always stay at my house," she suggested.

Oscar stared at her.

"Why not? M. I. 9 aren't gonna suspect it and my parents are never in, so the only person who would be around to ask awkward questions would be the butler-"

"The butler?"

"-And if I tell him not to be nosy he won't be, I mean, he knows his place. My parents are loaded so food won't be an issue and there'll definitely be a spare bedroom and en suite she could have. I guess the only problem would be she might not like any of my clothes."

It was a few seconds before Oscar realised she had finished. He was too stunned by this proposal to properly thank her - if it was not for him, she would never have considered this - but he managed to say:

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm a very nice person!" Daisy said, as if she had been deeply offended by this question. Then she hesitated before saying:

"I get lonely sometimes."

It was all Oscar could do to stop himself from hugging her. He pulled himself together, however, and turned his sympathy into wit.

"I'm sure that problem could be solved by making tearing Blane's tonsils out a hobby."

Daisy gave him a look that clearly said 'shut-up-or-I-will consider-punching-you-in-the-face', then muttered something about Carrie needing to learn to shut up. Oscar watched her gleefully.

"Me and Blane? Please. That's sadder than knowing the names of all the underground stations in alphabetical order."

Oscar chuckled as, as if he was attracted to the mention of his name, Blane came to demand what was going on. Before he had got further into the conversation than 'hi', however, Frank sidled up to them, with Rose and Carrie following, and said:

"It may interest you to know that the head of M. I. 9 wishes to offer you formal congratulations for your success on the mission."

"Which one's the head of M. I. 9?" Blane let the words fall out of the corner of his mouth so that only one would hear them.

"The scary one with the big hair and too much make-up," Daisy replied.

Blane grimaced slightly.

"She's really nice to us," Oscar commented.

"_Well _then."

"You'll be going to the M. I. 9 headquarters tomorrow," Frank continued. "I'm afraid you'll have to miss your morning lessons."

"I was just wondering what I was going to do about that History essay," Carrie said happily.

"You haven't done it yet? It was set weeks ago!"

But as Carrie rolled her eyes at Rose, Oscar and Daisy were hi-fiving as subtly as possible. Avril suddenly seemed a lot closer to freedom.

"Oh, and Blane and Daisy, the Head of M. I. 9 also wanted me to remind you that the annual review on project alpha will be held tomorrow also."

Rose smirked.

"Is project alpha the thing that we're in charge of?" Daisy asked, looking somewhat scared. Blane's confusion cleared.

"I believe so."

Blane and Daisy looked at each-other and swore simultaneously. Frank raised his eyebrows and took that as his cue to leave.

"We're going to die."

Daisy had thrown herself at the lockers. Carrie wondered whether she was hoping they would swallow her up.

Oscar, who had previously been laughing at the misfortune of his teammates, decided to offer his advice.

"Surely you just need to make up some rubbish about how co-operative your trainees are and how well they deal with the tasks you give them and that you think they've got the makings of great spies thanks to the innovative training programme you've had the pleasure of teaching."

"Seriously? That's obviously a lie. This is the head of M. I. 9 we're talking about. We've got to tell the truth or we're gonna get fired."

"Also, she hates us."

"What did you do to make her hate you?" Carrie asked, intrigued.

Daisy and Blane exchanged glances. It would shame them, but not too much to stop the telling of a good story.

"Well it was Blane's fault mainly," Daisy began.

"In what way was it 'my fault mainly'?" Blane interrupted, indignantly. "It was totally Daisy's fault," Blane assured Oscar, Rose and Carrie.

"We'd just been briefed on our training thing and when we were leaving we somehow decided-"

"_She _decided."

"_Blane _decided that she once dated Lenny, our old mentor, and they'd shared tips on how to make your hair so ridiculously big."

"Not altogether surprisingly, she had followed us out and walked past us with a very reprimanding look just as we voiced this. She's never quite forgiven us."

* * *

**Blane and Daisy insult of the chapter:  
S02 E03 – Evil By Design**

**Lenny: *Hands Blane deodorant* A deodorant that will dissolve through an inch of metal.  
Daisy: That's funny. His BO does exactly the same thing.**

**So, yes, there will be one more chapter. Then this will be finished. Oh, and for those who put me on Author alert, I will probably write some Harry Potter fics soon, or other fandoms, so be warned that your emails might not be announcing a new M. I. High story.**

**^.^**


	15. Unflattering shade of magenta

**Blimey, this is a long chapter ^^**

**This chapter is dedicated to you, if you have stuck with this story until the very end. And so, my friends, before I leave you with this parting gift, I want to tell you that I will miss you. It's been a good year and a bit);  
**

**So, I'll try and write more stories, if I can come up with plots. The only thing I have in my head currently, however, is smut. Do you want a Blaisy lemon or not? Also, would you like a sequel to this focussing on the agents Blane and Daisy are training? Or another mission that they are called to St. Hope's for? Or an unrelated story that's pre-Oscar and Carrie? Please review or pm me so I know what will make you happy.**

**And I'm planning on editing this story, so you might want to remove it from alert.**

_M. I. 9 Headquarters_

"I'll go and talk to the head, see when she wants to see you," Frank offered, exiting the lobby they were all gingerly sitting in for fear of ruining its neat, clean whiteness.

No sooner had the door shut than Daisy and Oscar sprang to their feet. Blane's eyes darted from one to the other and, frowning, he made to follow them out but Daisy pushed him back into his seat.

"Don't worry, Blane," Rose assured him. "It's not like that."

"Remember, if anyone asks, we never left." And with that, the door closed for the second time.

They crept down the corridors and pressed themselves against walls, breathing as quietly as they could whenever someone dressed in black was walking nearby. To their amazement, when they reached the prison cells, the guard waiting there was looking slightly restless.

"Would you two mind 'olding the fort for a few minutes? It's just, I 'ad rather a lot o' coffee this morning an' I could do with a break."

Daisy accepted, trying not to sound too much like she wanted to kiss the sentry, as he thanked them, tipped his hat and walked off. Shame about not having to use her thoroughly prepared speech about being sent to relive him of his duty for a while for various highly improbable but realistic sounding reasons, but this was probably a safer method of getting to Avril.

Learning from Rose that there was no CCTV installed in this area of the headquarters (because vigorous testing had made sure that it was impossible to escape from a cell unless you had inside knowledge on the lock mechanism) had possibly been one of the happiest moments of Oscar's life. This being the case, Daisy had no problem with donning gloves (so no DNA evidence was found) and raiding the filing cabinet until she found the key to Avril's cell while Oscar darted from room to room, trying to find what, or, in this case, who, he was looking for. Daisy followed, trying to look as much like she was patrolling, as opposed to releasing a criminal, as possible.

When Oscar opened the door to the room which contained Avril's prison, the caged creature looked up sorrowfully. Her hair showed promises of becoming lacklustre and scraggly over the next few days and she was dressed in a set of grey, regulation overalls a couple of sizes to big. This, combined with the fact her face had been cleared of the usual, defining make-up, made her look strangely vulnerable.

In less than a second, Avril's face was whiter than it had ever been due to cosmetics.

"Oscar?" she whispered, responding to the finger he had pressed to his lips. No other sound managed to escape her, however, as she stood and pressed herself to the bars in front of which Oscar was standing.

"It's ok. We've come to get you out of here."

Through the gap between two of the bars which were the cause of this escapade, the fingers of Oscar's right hand laced with the fingers of Avril's left. Daisy, after entering the room and observing this, thought that it would have been quite sweet in a television programme or something of the like. It being real life, on the other hand, she deemed it the most romantic thing she had ever witnessed.

This gesture seemed to give Avril energy, as a stream of questions then burst from her mouth with rapidity such that Daisy only understood about a third of them.

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the guard? Why are you dressed like that? How did you know I was here? What do you mean you've come to get me out? Why does your hair look so nice?" (Oscar grinned) "What's she doing here?" (As Daisy walked up)

"Boy, there's gratitude." Daisy handed Avril the key. "Avril, we know what you've done but we also know that you weren't in anyway brutal about it. We've not got much time so just do as we say and don't ask questions."

Oscar, with a more reassuring tone, gave the first instruction.

"Unlock your door with the key Daisy gave you. We need to make sure that only your DNA is found on it."

Avril complied, fumbling slightly as she slipped her hand through the mesh that she was soon never to see again. As soon as the door had opened, her arms were strangling Oscar's middle and the key was on the floor. Hugs not being his forte, what he returned was slightly awkward but he looked gratified all the same. Daisy winked at Oscar, who rolled his eyes, over Avril's head then mouthed:

"You don't need to tell her it was my idea."

When Avril had let go of Oscar, he handed her a key that he had stolen from Frank's pocket after they had arrived at the compound.

"Use that fire exit and close it behind you. Use that car key to get into the back of a van. When you get there, leave the car unlocked but close the doors and put the key in the front seat. You're gonna have to stay in the back of that van for a while but we'll come and get you. Honest."

"And don't be seen or we would have risked our jobs for nothing." Daisy smiled sweetly.

Still not convinced, Avril's mouth opened and closed but this time questions got no further than her tongue and no sound emerged. Oscar put his hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me. Just do as we say. We'll explain everything later."

Avril smiled. Oscar removed his hands and she was off. Not thinking this was a bad example, Daisy dragged Oscar by the arm to the other door and together they ran to the entrance of the area which contained more cages than a zoo. Gloves were removed and stuffed out of sight and positions which looked like they had been held for a few minutes were assumed.

Within seconds, the guard came back and gave them their cue to tear back down the corridors and slide into the lobby where their three teammates were concealing their amusement at Frank's agitation.

"Where have you two been?" Frank demanded, as soon as the door opened.

Blane looked up at this point.

"Touching up my make-up. I never think it looks quite right when I'm in spy gear. I'm sure you appreciate the need to look good in front of authority figures." Daisy glanced with distaste at the mess claiming to be hair which Frank had run his hands through too many times.

"That could be something for you to mention at your training review," Carrie suggested. "Make-up needs to be redesigned."

"And what about Oscar? I don't assume he was adjusting his make-up or whatever. What was he doing?"

"I'm a gentleman. I'm not going to talk about it."

Daisy thought this was very clever answer, considering it could just as easily be a euphemism for going to the toilet as it could for rescuing a damsel in distress, talking about which could jeopardise her freedom.

"Be that as it may, it was very irresponsible of you both to run off like that. Now we're going to be late."

Frank paled at the thought.

"Let's go then," Carrie said, standing up.

The others followed suit, as Frank swallowed and fiddled with his fingers, and soon enough they all stood in the head of M. I. 9's office. To the general dismay of the agents, Stark was standing behind the woman herself.

"Sorry we're late ma'am," Frank said, before anyone else had a chance to get a word in edgeways.

"That's the problem with child agents, never know how to stick to time constraints. Young people are always such disorganised hoodlums. And you, Frank, are just as bad as the rest of them."

Throughout the duration of the meeting, Stark was ignored in much the same way muzak is ignored by shoppers when they are only halfway through their shopping list and it's ten minutes until closing time. However, this did not stop him punctuating the conference with his numerous objections to youthful agents and differences in views to that of everyone else in the room.

"No matter," the head of M. I. 9 replied graciously. "We are here today to discuss the outcome of a certain mission the five of you took part in. I must confess, even I was a little uncertain about putting part of our youth division onto such an important case-"

"Naturally. No one in their right mind would put a bunch of kids on a mission that was highly dangerous, the success of which crucial for the financial and...and royal well-being of the country!"

The head of M. I. 9 clicked her tongue impatiently.

"-important mission. But Agent London convinced me otherwise. Your high mission success rate combined with Agents Millar and Whittaker's aptitude-" (Blane and Daisy hi-fived but Carrie snorted. They glared at her.) "-made you no less able than any fully qualified team of adult agents."

"Just listen to yourself ma'am! Adult agents would have recovered her majesty in half the time!"

"Needless to say," she continued, through gritted teeth, "I was right. I'm sure Agent Stark will join me in this opportunity to congratulate you on your hard work in, not just this mission, but all the hard work you put in as agents." She smiled at them and looked at Stark, rather cruelly expecting him to add something to her speech.

Stark looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon and that he would rather be feeding the world's most notorious wild crocodile than telling five smugly smiling teenagers that they were good at their job.

"Yes," he spluttered, after a great deal of internal battling, during which there was a silence containing a great deal of repressed laughter and expectance of comeuppance. No sooner had the words left his mouth than he looked badly in need of a mouthwash.

"Yes, _what_?" the head of M. I. 9 said, provoking Stark's face to turn an unflattering shade of magenta.

A pause.

"It's ok, sir. We understand it's hard to find the right words to express how well we've done," Carrie teased sweetly, although her intentions were anything but. "We'll wait for you."

Stark stepped forward furiously but refrained from acting after he caught the reprimanding look from the head of M. I. 9. The way the situation was laid out, it would have been rather easy to sympathise with Stark, due to the seven people revelling in his discomfort.

"Well done, agents."

Five faux-gracious smiles would have met Stark had he not turned round. It seemed that he could not face anyone except the wall, after putting his policies to shame and being forced to lower his dignity to the level of offering compliments to _inferior_ officers who also happened to be _kids_.

"Another reason to call you here today was to grace you with the letter we received from the Queen thanking those who had rescued her." The head of M. I. 9 smirked with the sort of knowing you smirk with before someone opens a Christmas present as she pulled a letter out of the file on the desk. Carrie and Rose looked at each other. This managed to stop Stark staring at the wall as he wheeled round with the speed of a spinning top to let his eyes confirm that her Majesty really had stooped to the level of writing to /that lot/.

"_To whomever it may concern,_" the head of M. I. 9 began, "_One offers one's most heartfelt thanks for procuring one's location and transferring one from it to the comforts of Buckingham Palace. Although one is sure the intentions of one's kidnapper were entirely honourable-_" (Daisy did not miss Oscar's smile) "_-it is much more desirable to be in one's home, safe in the knowledge that there is not the danger of one being sold within the week. So, once again, one offers one's deepest gratitude, and requests that you continue to excel in performing your duty to our country. Yours faithfully, HRH Queen Elizabeth II._"

Stark was the only one who's face had not been split in two by some of the widest, proudest and most pleased smiles the world has ever seen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Blane and Daisy were sitting in front of a desk. A nice, white desk, which two senior officers were sitting behind. Needless to say, both the lower agents were nervous.

"You are here to tell us about Project Alpha," the Head of M. I. 9 began, with a pokerface worthy of Gaga.

"Child agents training other child agents. Now, that's a recipe for disaster if ever I heard one." Stark cowered under the head of M. I. 9's gaze.

"I had heard otherwise."

A stunned silence proceeded. Neither Daisy or Blane could trust themselves to say anything that they were certain would not make the currently smiling, although also deeply foreboding, figure in front of them change her mind. Stark's voice seemed to have temporarily vacated his body as he wondered at the stupidity of his superior.

"How do you feel the training has been going?"

Daisy had hoped that she would be able to nod and smile through the whole meeting and was not going to give that aspiration up readily. She violently nudged Blane's leg with her own and, ignoring the deliciously comfortable tingling spiralling up her body from where they had made contact (although the head of M. I. 9 did not miss her momentary start and smirked to herself), she gestured, as best she could with her eyes and head only, for him to answer.

Silently cursing the girl on his right, Blane began to answer.

"Well..."

There was a silence, during which Stark scoffed and muttered something predictable about youth, the head of M. I. 9 raised her eyebrows and Daisy attempted to conceal her eye-roll.

"Well, what?" the head of M. I. 9 prompted, a slight edge to her voice.

Daisy quickly noticed the need for her to step in and recovered the matter smoothly, if she did say so herself.

"Well," she declared definitely. She used the pause required after a statement of conviction to make it sound more assertive to glare at a now sheepish Blane. "The training is going well."

"Of course they're going to say that, they don't want to lose their jobs!" Stark accused. "How can we trust them? We need proof. Any reasonable _adult_ would have provided charts detailing the trainees' progress!"

"The information is all on the M. I. 9 data base, should we wish to look," the head of M. I. 9 said coolly. She looked at Daisy and Blane as if she was trying to hint something. While Blane puzzled at her change of heart towards them, Daisy cottoned on.

"We didn't bring any charts because we knew we would be able to access the information here." Daisy gestured to the computer next to them. "We wanted to save M. I. 9 resources." She smiled sweetly which made Stark's look as if he was gargling lemon juice.

"Overkill, much?" Blane whispered to Daisy as she was offered the keyboard by the head of M. I. 9 so that she could produce the sought after graphs.

"Well I didn't see you leaping to help," she hissed at him over her shoulder.

The appropriate data appeared on the screen and Daisy positioned the monitor such that anyone who wanted to could peruse results. The head of M. I. 9 refused this kind gesture, however, and asked Blane to navigate the information for them. Unfortunately, there was no way it was going to be possible for Blane to do this without effectively wrapping his arms round Daisy in order to reach the mouse.

The head of M. I. 9 was not entirely sure what had possessed her to do it, but she had issued her last instruction in full awareness of the compromising position it would put the teens in. She wrote it off as punishment for the time she had been accused of dating Bicknall, despite the fact the allegations had been completely true and she had forgiven the young agents a long time ago. It had been hard not to. The blatant young love reminded her of her youth, and there was no denying (unless your name was Stark) that the whole youth division did its job perfectly. And the main opposition to this view (the agent currently sitting beside her) was so darn annoying that it felt good to side with the youth agents and therefore against him.

If the head of M. I. 9 had been trying to punish the young agents, it had worked. Brushing aside the awkwardness of the situation, the unresolved sexual tension in the room would have been enough to make a monk start masturbating. Longing gripped Blane as he described graph after graph, Daisy often chipping in and the interrogators asking difficult questions, his arm practically on fire - he wanted to feel Daisy's tongue on his lips again, and preferably with her wearing less clothes this time. He was prevented from acting on impulses, however, by Daisy's earlier warning of something about upholding a reputation (he hadn't really been concentrating; the top she had been wearing at that point had been rather low cut) and the simple fact that they were conversing with someone who could change their employment status with the click of her fingers (and a stack or two of paper work).

Despite the motivations for Blane's arm being round her being slightly wrong, Daisy thought this was a position she could get used to and was similarly cursing her reputation. But there was no way she was lowering herself to the level of dating the boy who (she thought) everyone knew she wanted nothing to do with.

The head of M. I. 9 nodded her head approvingly.

"These results show a high level of ability, don't they, Agent Stark?"

Stark, looking pointedly in the other direction, grunted.

"You said you though the training program was going well. Why is that?" the head of M. I. 9 asked. Stark turned an evil grin on the spies.

Blane and Daisy quickly had a wrestling match with their feet, which Blane won.

"As you've seen, the younger agents are progressing well," Daisy improvised. "And they tackle every task we throw at them. I mean, last week we tried them with a mock-up of a mission we'd once done and they organised everything almost better than we did." Her words were becoming more impassioned by the second, and she wasn't bluffing. Stark shook his head at the last sentence and mumbled curses under his breath. "And their self defence skills are excellent," Daisy continued. "Nat - I mean, er, Agent Wimbourne - beat Blane last time we practised fighting."

"I let her do that," Blane protested. "She needed a confidence boost."

Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Agent Whittaker, your thoughts on how well the agents are doing, please."

Recovering from his initial shock at being addressed, Blane pretty much reinitiated Daisy's words.

"I agree with-" he paused briefly "-Agent Millar. I think they're ready to help save the world."

The head of M. I. 9 smiled.

"I think adding more kids to country's security service would do more danger than good," Stark told them bitterly.

The head wondered why she had brought him with her.

"Judging by what I've seen, both today and on other occasions, I think you might be right." Stark blanched. "And judging by the feedback I received when I talked to your charges-" Daisy sucked in breath. They hadn't bribed them to say anything good about their leadership skills at all. "-I would suggest that you could be their mentors."

Stark stood up and knocked his chair over in outrage. Blane and Daisy were both still processing what had just been said.

"We will meet again soon to discuss details, but the bottom line is you and your trainees are being promoted. They're being made official M. I. 9 agents but you're still going to be the one's in charge of them. Congratulations."

Stark had found his voice.

"But this is ridiculous!"

The head of M. I. 9 quelled his temper with a look.

"But, ma'am, are you sure this is a good idea?" he persisted.

"I have discussed with several other members of M. I. 9, including Mr. London. I'm positive."

Blane and Daisy hi-fived. Daisy wished they hadn't, as even touching Blane's hand for a second was a painful reminder of what she was giving up. She knew a similar thought process had gone through Blane's head as she saw a light appear, then disappear, in his eyes. It wasn't as if she didn't want to - heck, every pore in her body was screaming to be brought to life by his touch - but she had too much dignity to stand going back on the feelings she had broadcast to the world. The last consoling thought she settled on before trying to push the painful matter aside was that she had dealt with a similar problem for two years, so any longer wouldn't make a difference.

Stark's lips twisted into a shape reminiscent of a cross between a fig and a caterpillar. His face changing colour every second, he stormed out of the conference room.

The head of M. I. 9 looked disapprovingly at Stark's retreating back then afforded Blane and Daisy a rare smile.

"You may go," she told them and began to attend to paper work. They got up clumsily, and their bodies made contact several times before making it to the door.

The head of M. I. 9 sighed as she puzzled over giving Agent Jowell of the gadget department a week's leave for his arthritis. She hadn't got far when Agent Stark burst into the room with a mixture of triumph and revulsion displayed on his face. The head did not bother trying to conceal her disappointment.

"I think you should reconsider your proposal, ma'am." The wad of M. I. 9 massaged the bridge of her nose. "Adults are a great deal more professional."

Stark nonverbally dared her to ask why. She decided to humour him.

"What makes you say that?"

"When in the headquarters of one of the most important government branches of this country, _adults_ wouldn't _kiss each-other_ in the corridors."

-**Fin**-


End file.
